


Paint it Black

by JennMac40



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Marked Mature for language...for now, Mild Sexual Content, No Reylo Here, OC is Reys big sis, completely OFC and Kylo, kylo is gonna LOVE my OFC, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennMac40/pseuds/JennMac40
Summary: (Based off of the song by The Rolling Stones)Evee Johnson has seen a few Star Wars movies in her life, but it's going to bite her in the ass when she gets thrown into one of them.{This goes along with the plot of the movie but I'm changing some things about it to put in my character. I'm trying to make my side as original as I can to go along with it.}
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. "You tend to forget these things"

It was just like any other ordinary night, or so I thought.

My younger brother and I had a night in. Our mom called me over to stay the night with him because she had a graveyard shift at the hospital. So we were chilling watching random YouTube videos.

"Hey Jack, let's actually put on a movie and settle down. I don't know how much more of this I can take for the night." I ask in between laughs.

"Only if I get to pick." He requested.

"I did pick the last one. Go for it." I tell him.

"Even my nerdy stuff, Evee?" Jack asked me, as he gives me the puppy eyes.

"Ah okay, even the nerdy stuff." I chuckled.

"Great cause mom bought me a Star Wars movie! You're gonna love this Evs!" Jack exclaimed ripping the plastic film off of the DVD case.

"What's it called?" I asked.

"The Force Awakens, it's Episode 7 in the story. And-and there's a new bad guy. You like sci-fi and adventure! You're gonna love it." Jack tells me.

"Okay Jack-a-boy, put it in. Want me to grab some snacks?" I asked him.

He turned around and gave me a look telling me "Duh, Evee."

We finally settle down and he starts the movie. Loud music starts playing and words pop on the screen. Great, I gotta follow along and read this...not happening. I just ignore the opening credits and check through my text messages, realizing no one has really texted me for almost two weeks, except for Jack, he's always keeping me on my toes even when I'm not around. He really is my best friend, even though he is 12 years younger then me.

"You're not even paying attention woman! Get off your phone!" Jack yells as he starts smacking me.

"Ow ow okay okay!" I say as I turn it off.

"And I'm pretty sure you missed the whole opening credits scene so now you're gonna be lost." He sighed.

"Don't worry I'll pick up on it" I assure him.

"Do you even know what the Force is? Do you know who Darth Vader is? Or Han Solo? How about Chewba-"

"Jack calm down! I'll learn as I go bud. And yes, I know what the Force is and I know who they are. You know I used to watch the older ones right? I mean, it's been years but you know I basically understand this?" I told him.

"Yeah yeah, just gotta make sure. You tend to forget these things." Jack says turning around, now paying attention to the movie.

Not even 20 minutes later I hear little snores come from my left. Jack is passed out. I paused the movie and scooped him up in my arms and took him to his room. Little dude has redecorated his walls with new things every time I come over, I swear. I lay him in his bed and tuck him in. As I leave I hear a little peep.

"Evee, please don't finish the movie without me. I wanna watch it with you." Jack said.

"Don't worry, I won't. It's paused. When you wake up, we will finish the rest of it and I can finally see who this big ole bad guy is." I told him.

"Gnight Evee I love ya." He mumbled to himself.

"I love ya too Jack." I whisper back seeing as he has fallen back asleep.

As I walk back to the door I come face to face with a Star Wars poster. And on it is a guy in all black with a red lightsaber. He's got a helmet on with gray lines. 

"Maybe you're the bad guy." I whisper to myself.

I start to make my way back to the living room and I get a killer headache. Literally hits all of a sudden. I go to the medicine cabinet and get something to help me. I take some pills and chug a whole glass of water. Hopefully that helps.

I go to the couch finally and I couldn't even reach the lamp I was knocked out cold.

Then that's when it happened. 

It felt like all the air left my body.

Because when I woke up, I was gulping for air.

I was breathing so heavily like I haven't had air in so long. I reach to check my phone and I fell off the couch. But when I rubbed my eyes I realized I wasn't on the couch. Or even in the living room. I fell off of a hammock. 

Where am I?

Then I heard stomping on the roof of...whatever I was in.

"Okay, okay this has got to be a dream." I whispered to myself.

I started looking around the place a bit when a girl scared the hell out of me.

"Evee, finally awake."

I screamed, not expecting that at all.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." She said reaching out to me.

I looked at her. She had three buns in her hair. Who does that?

"I get this is probably a dream but who are you?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you hit your head again. Jeez last time you did this you couldn't remember what happened from the age of 16 to-" I interrupted her.

"Who am I to you?" 

She had a sad look on her face after I asked her. I guess I'll go along with it.

"I hit my head real hard when I woke up, I'm sorry but walk me through this." I tried to see if that would work.

"Well firstly I'm Rey, your sister. And we are here in our little home on Jakku. And this droid is staying with us for the night and then we are taking it into town tomorrow." Rey said pointing the the ball thing behind her. It chirped back. Little thing looks so familiar...

"I've seen you before." I say as I crouch down to it.

It rolled over to me happily chirping.

"Well eat up, I got some portions from today." Rey said to me.

And so I ate up what she had for me and I fell back asleep, hoping this would be the end of the dream.

But I woke up and that was not the case.

We go into town and I couldn't bother to pay attention to a word she said, I had to see everything this dream had to offer.

"Our family? They will be back. One day." I heard Rey say to the droid.

She leads us to where she picks up the portions and I'm knocked out of my head space when I hear someone trying to buy off the droid.

"Sixty portions." He said. 

"Actually, the droid is not for sale." She said as we start to walk away.

We make it a good distance before I saw a blanket get thrown over the droid.

"HEY!" Rey yelled and jabbed the guy with her staff.

If this is a dream, maybe I have super strength?!

I put my fists up to the other guy and he punches me right in the face and I go down. Oh my god that hurt. That hurt like it would in real life. 

"Let's try this again." I mumble, while Rey is yelling and kicking ass.

I stand up and punch a guy in his back and it felt like I punched a brick wall. While I was whining about my hand, the guy turns around and kicks me to the ground. This hurts so bad, like it would in..real...life.

Rey finishes them off and takes the blanket off of the droid, and kneels next to me checking on me.

"Oh my god that hurt." I grunt, with her helping me up.

"Well yeah it should, you just got your ass kicked. I haven't seen you fight like that since we were younger. You hit your head, don't remember the fact that you're my sister, or me, and forget how to fight." Rey tells me.

Dang, she's taking this very seriously, but it's just a dream...right?

"That guy wanted you, he must've really wanted you." Rey was telling the droid.

The the droid starts chirping very loudly.

"Who?" Rey asked.

How does she understand what this thing is saying?!

Rey looks past my shoulder, making me turn around as well, we lock eyes with a young man leaning against one of the tents.

"Him?" Rey asks again.

I see the man take off, and not even a beat after Rey started running after him.

"I didn't even get a breather." I whined following them.

I kept my pace with the droid as we took off after them.

Finally reaching them, he's knocked straight to the ground by Rey, and and the droid zaps him.

He yelps, "hey, what?"

"The jacket," Rey says, "This droid says you stole it."

"How did you manage to get that info from a droid that doesn't even speak-" I was interrupted.

"I've had a pretty messed up day, all right? So I'd appreciate it if you'd stop accusing me of-" before he could even finish that, the droid zapped him again.

"OW! Stop it!"

Okay we are getting no where with this. 

I chimed in, "Well, where did you get it from? Apparently the droid knows who this jacket belongs to, and it's not you."

"It belongs to his master!" Rey said.

The man sighed, "It belonged to Poe Dameron. That was his name, right?"

The droid looked between Rey and the man.

"He was captured by the First Order. I helped him escape, but our ship crashed. Poe didn't make it." He told us.

The droid made a sad sounding noise. I got down on my knee and tried my best to comfort it. I don't really know how to comfort anything that's not human, so I'll give this a shot.

"I'm sure he tried to help him, buddy." I tried to tell the droid.

"I did! And I'm sorry." The man said.

After he said that, the little thing started rolling away, I gave Rey a sad look and followed after it. If it feels anything a human should then the little guy shouldn't be alone after hearing his master is dead.

"Hey little man, I know what it's like to lose someone important to you, it sucks. I'm so sorry..uhh-" The droid cut me off with a bunch of chirping that I actually understood for once.

"-BB-8. Aw, I love your name. I'm Evee by the way. " I say as I give the droid a pat on what would be considered its back.

Then he started chirping at me again and I didn't understand it, then he rolled back to where Rey was. 

I turn around and there seemed to be a bunch of guys in white armor talking to the thugs that tried to jump Rey and I and take BB-8.

My god they look so familiar. So so so familiar.

I blinked, feeling so clueless as to why I recognize these guys that are running towards us...wait.

The man grabs Reys hand, "What are you doing?" She asked.

He then grabs my hand as well, "Come on!" He yells.

I hear the sound of something being fired off whiz right past my head.

"Come on BB-8!" I shriek, making sure he is following. And he sure is right on my tail.

"Let go of us-" 

"No! We gotta move!" The man yelled.

"We know how to run without you holding our hands!" My dream sister yelled right back at him.

Meanwhile, I take one look back and those guys are still firing at us. Damn, this dream is giving me an adrenaline rush.

"BB-8, Evee, stay close! This way guys!" Rey told us.

Soon enough, we ran right into a tent.

"Oh my god, this dream is exhilarating! Amazing, I'm having so much fun!" I squeal, feeling the comedown from the rush.

"Dream? What do you-" The man was interrupted by Rey.

"She hits her head a lot, don't mind her. But they were shooting at us." Rey says.

"Yeah, they saw you two with me. You're both marked." He explains.

"Whoa whoa wait, what the hell does that mean?" I ask, finally hitting rock bottom from the rush.

"Well gee, thanks for that." Rey tells him with sarcasm.

"Hey, I'm not the one who chased you down with a stick." He pointed out.

"He really does got a point Rey." I say while checking outside the tent for the guys chasing us.

I look outside while they are talking to themselves, and I hear a noise come from the sky. I turn to look at the man.

"What's that?" I asked scared as hell.

He grabs Reys hand, then grabs mine.

"Stop taking our hands." Rey grumbled as we took off.

As soon as we leave the tent, I see a black ship go straight past us from above. The adrenaline rush starts coming back as we keep running. It shoots the ground behind us and we go flying ahead to the ground. I hit the ground pretty hard and slide further up.

"Okay, this feels too real to be a dream." I tell myself.

Rey crawls over to the man, saying something to him. Then she looks at me and yells, "Follow me!"

We take off again following Rey this time, leading us to her quadjumper.

As the man argues with her about taking a ship, her quadjumper gets blown up.

"The garbage will do." Rey says as she grabs my hand and runs to the other ship.

As we are running towards this other ship I can't help but slow down and take another look at it. This ship looks so....familiar.

Rey tugs on my hand, knocking me out of my train of thought.

"Come on, Evee. Let's get on that ship." She urges me.

"Rey, something doesn't feel right about this. All of this. I mean, this is a dream but something doesn't seem right-"

"When will you stop about this dream you're having?! This is real as real can get, Evee. Now come on!" She yells and tugs me towards the so called garbage ship.

Okay, she is taking this way too seriously. I mean every dream I have at this rate I would wake up.

So...why am I not awake yet?

We make it on the ship, and Rey is already calling out commands. She tells the man where the gunner is and I just couldn't help but look around in awe of everything. Something just seems so strangely familiar about this.

"Evee with me!" I hear Rey yell and I run after her.

I hear the man yell from the gunner asking about the ship. Rey responded, "No, this ship hasn't flown in years."

I take a seat next to her as she whispers to herself. She flips on some buttons and we kinda take off, after hitting the ground a bit.

We finally make it up into the sky and I hear the man yelling for Rey to stay low.

"Evee, BB-8, hold on! I'm going low." Rey tells us.

I grab onto whatever I can as we go upside down while being shot at.

"Holy shit, this is a lot for a dream." I mumble to myself. 

I turn to find BB-8 all over the place in the back of the ship, poor little guy.

Then we were hit, and Rey was yelling at the man.

"Are the shields up?" He yelled.

I see a button and press it, hoping that it wasn't a self destruct button, but it actually was the button to put on the shields.

"Shields up, I think." I yelled to him.

Even though the man was shooting, it didn't seem like he was hitting anything.

As they were yelling back and forth at each other, I couldn't help but keep wondering how real and familiar this all felt. It literally feels like I'm in a movie or something. This is one action packed dream.

I assume we were hit since we jolted forward a bit. Is this guy ever gonna hit one of those ships?

And as soon as I thought about it, he hit one of them. And it was critical.

"Nice shot!" Rey yelled.

"I was wondering when you were gonna hit one." I yelled to him.

"Well maybe you should get down here and try it for yourself!" He shouted back at me.

And as soon as he yelled, it felt like we got hit again.

"It's locked in a forward position! You're gonna have to lose them!" He yelled up to Rey and I.

We both looked at each other and yet another adrenaline rush came over me.

"You got it! Let's do this, Rey." I encourage her.

She smiled and started flipping buttons, "Get ready!" She yelled.

We flew right into another ship. Tight, tiny crevice ship.

Oh god we are not gonna make it.

And sure as hell we make it out and the man gets a shot on the last ship hitting it!

I screamed, cheering for my group, "We are kicking so much ass you guys!" I yell so the man can hear me.

We make it to outer space and I just couldn't stop looking out the window.

"Oh my, it looks so real." I say looking out at the stars.

"That's because it is, Evs." Rey tells me as she gets up to rush to the man.

Geez, they keep telling me this isn't a dream, but I'm pretty sure it is...or at least I think it is. There's really one way to find out...I gotta pinch myself.

I stand up and pinch myself.

"Ow shit!" I shout, definitely feeling the hard pinch.

"Oh my...this....isn't a dream." I say as panic starts to sink in.

So, Rey is my sister, this man really just had us nearly killed by those men, we stole someones old ship, managed to shoot down two other ships chasing us, and now are just floating around outer space...?

I run over to where Rey and the man are standing.

"My name is Finn. What's yours?"

"I'm Rey, and this is my sister Evee."

"And this is real life you guys. I'm feeling sorta light headed I need to go..sit-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before I collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! More to come :)


	2. "What's Star Wars?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might be a bit long. I didn't want to try to make it into two chapters, it almost didn't feel right lol. Enjoy :)

I open my eyes, but all I see is black. It's dark..where am I? Where's Rey? Where's Finn? Where's BB-8?!

Then I hear a robotic voice speaking to me. I thought no one was here but me...

"Hello?" I called out.

"Ah, there you are." The voice called back to me.

"Where are you? Who are you? How am I talking to you?" I asked the voice.

"There is so much for you to learn." Was the last thing I heard the voice say.

I woke up with a jolt, and a shriek. I sat up and realized I was on a different part of the ship. I hear a roar come from somewhere.

Oh no, did we get hijacked? Is Rey and Finn okay? 

Then I see Rey emerge from another room. She runs straight towards me once she realized I was awake.

"Evee, are you okay? We tried to wake you but-"

"Holy FUCK this isn't a dream!" I yelled grabbing her shoulders, shaking them.

"Language little lady." I hear from behind Rey.

I gasped, knowing damn well who that was and where I was finally.

"Oh my god, I know you!" I say as I stand up.

The man just chuckles, and Rey looks confused as hell.

"It's all making sense now! We are on the Millennium Falcon and you're Han Solo!" I yelped, excited as ever.

But then I realized, this wasn't a dream.

"But, it's not a dream." I sadly say while sitting back down.

"Well, what do you mean?" Han said walking over to us.

"Okay, well this is gonna sound hard to believe but, I'm not originally from here. I'm from a place called Earth." I say.

"What-no! You're my sister and-" I interrupt Rey.

"Rey, I have no recollection of being your sister. The last thing I remember is laying my brother Jack down to bed and having a killer headache....then passing out from it." I tell her.

"But I do! You hit your head all the time and forget everything so easily. That's why you don't remember much. I swear on my LIFE that we are sisters." Rey said with tears in her eyes.

I mean, imagine your sister could possibly not be your sister. That idea just probably hit her like a truck and it's gotta hurt.

I wrapped my arms around her and hug her. She cries in my shoulder.

"Rey, as long as I'm here, I'm your sister. You got that? And yeah, I do hit my head a lot, especially where I'm actually from too. No concussions though, shockingly." I say, causing the two people with me to laugh.

"Yes, I got that." Rey tells me, kissing the side of my head.

Then there was loud bangs coming from outside the ship.

"Don't tell me a Rathtars gotten lose." Han said as he got up and started running.

"A what?!" Rey and I shouted at the same time, getting up and following him out.

As we are coming out Finn is coming in, but heard everything Han had said about the Rathtars.

"Hey! You're not hauling Rathtars on this freighter, are you?" Finn said to Han.

He gives me a look and says, "I'm hauling Rathtars."

I hear a growl behind me, and it's the one and only Chewbacca.

"Oh my god, Chewbacca!" I whispered yelled.

Oh my god, if only Jack were here we would be fangirling together.

Wait, Jack. I didn't even think about what's going on back at home.

My train of thought was interrupted when I was being pulled down a hall by Rey. All I could think about is what's going on since I'm not there. I wonder how that's working itself out since I'm here.

But most importantly, am I in Star Wars?

I mean, this doesn't look familiar at all...

"Get below and stay down there until I say so," Han said while opening a hatch to go underneath, "AND don't even think about taking the Falcon."

"What about BB-8?" I asked him.

"Stays with me until I get rid of them, and you too little lady." Han said rushing Finn and Rey into the hatch.

"What?! Why me?" I asked.

"It's all apart of the plan." Han told me, patting my back.

"You guys can have them back and be on your way when we are done taking care of this." Han added.

"What about the Rathtars? Where are you keeping them?" Finn asked. 

And not even a beat later, I big eye is squished up against the glass right behind Finn and Rey. They jumped with a yelp.

"There's one." Han says.

"What are you guys going to do?" Rey asks Han.

Han pats my back, "I'm going to do the same thing I always do, talk my way out of it. And hopefully your intimidating sis can help me." He says.

"Whoa whoa whoa, who said I was intimidating?" I asked.

Chewbacca makes a sound of protest.

"Yes I do, every time." Han points to Chewie.

Rey and Finn get down under the floor, hopefully they keep quiet. Hopefully I will be too. I don't need to get myself killed now that I've discovered this is real-fucking-life.

One of the doors at the end of the hallway opens up and a gang emerges, with another guy walking up to the front of the group. I feel a poke in my back. I turn and it's Chewie giving me a blaster.

"You might be giving this to the wrong person." I whisper yell to him.

He softly growls back at me, telling me he assures he knows what he's doing.

Wait, I actually understood him!

"Whatever you say, Chewie." I whisper back to him, staying quiet.

As the leader of the gang and Han start talking, I hide the blaster behind my back, out of sight.

"You we us 50,000 for this job." The guy told Han.

Jeez that's a lot of money.

"I heard you also borrowed 50,000 from Kanjiklub." He added.

"Jesus Christ Han, that's 100,000 all together." I whispered to him.

"I can do the math." He whispered harshly back to me.

I pipe down and just focus on BB-8 chilling by my feet. The next thing I know, a door behind us is opening, and from the looks of it, it's Kanjiklub. Damn Han.

Han takes a step forward and points to the two groups, "Boys, you're gonna get what I promised! Have I ever not delivered for you before?"

"Yeah." They both say.

Han is in deep shit.

"Your game is old. There's no one in the galaxy left for you to swindle." 

Then the other group starts talking, and I notice the Scottish speaking man keeps looking at BB-8 and I.

Finally he says, "That BB unit..the First Order is looking for one just like it, and a girl, with two fugitives."

Oh my god the First Order is after me? Wait, what's the First Order?

Must be something scary because BB-8 is hiding behind my legs now.

Han speaks up, "First I've heard of it."

"Search the freighter." The man announced.

Then all of a sudden, there were roars.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Han whispered.

"You don't say." I mumbled back.

The Scottish man looks at us yelling, "Kill them, take the droid and the girl!"

Han is holding his hands out trying to calm down the groups but is interrupted but what I would assume is the Rathtar busting through.

Chewie starts yelping and Han grabs us and we start running with BB-8 hot on our heels.

"What's the First Order? Why are they after the droid and I?" I ask.

"This is not the time for explanations." Han replies.

"Please, just give me something." I beg.

"They are the bad guys." He said and kept running, tugging me along.

We finally hit a door that leads us to the Falcon.

"I got the door, cover me." Han told us.

"You really gave the wrong person a blaster." I said in panic.

"Just shoot!" Han yelled.

Alrighty then.

Chewie and I just start firing at the remaining gang members. One almost shoots BB-8 so I go to stand in front of him when I almost get shot.

"Okay then, it's on." I growled, and just started firing away.

I shoot one man but missed the one behind him taking cover. I managed to shoot one closer to us but it wasn't enough to take him down. Then Chewie is shot.

"Chewie!" I scream. I look to see that Han is checking on him.

I aim and fire at the guy who shot Chewbacca in the arm, killing him.

"Are you okay?" I ask Chewie.

He gives me a nod, weakly.

Han just stares at me in amazement, "Wow."

I look at the control box Han has been tinkering with, and shot it head on.

The doors open, "There's more where that came from." I tell the group with a smirk.

Maybe I am intimidating...

"Come on let's go." Han grabs us again, tugging us along.

We make it to the Falcon and I see Rey and Finn running to us.

"Han!" Rey calls out.

Han points to Rey, "You, close the doors," then Han turns to Finn, "and you, help Chewie".

Not even a second after, Rey tugged me onto the ship with her. I see Chewie and go to him. 

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I ask him.

Before he could even answer me, a Rathtar put its mouth around the front of the ship. I hear my dream sister scream and Han say, "This is not how I thought my day was gonna go."

I marched up to the front and crouched in between them, "Speak for yourself, Han" I say to him.

"Angle the shield. Hang on back there!" Han says and then looks down at me.

"You might wanna sit for this, Little Lady." He tells me.

Not even a beat later I get launched to the back of the ship with a scream.

"I told you to sit down!" Han yelled.

Chewie roared in agreement.

"Hey, this is my first rodeo!" I yelled to Chewie.

No One's POV

"Inform the First Order that Han Solo has the droid and the girl that they want. And they are aboard the Millennium Falcon."

Evee's POV

"Chewie come on!" Finn yelled, trying to bandage up Chewbacca.

While he had the bandages, I was trying to hold Chewie down, and it was definitely NOT working.

"Someone help us with this hairy thing!" Finn yelled to the front.

"Chewbacca stop moving!" I shouted.

"You hurt Chewie, you're gonna deal with me!" We hear Han yell from the front.

"Hurt him?! He almost killed us six times!" Finn shouted to Han.

"Ah, you mean he almost killed YOU six times-" I was interrupted by Chewbacca choking Finn.

"Which is fine." Finn says while being choked.

"Make that seven." I say.

Finally, Finn and I got Chewie all patched up, hoping he would feel better but he wasn't showing it.

Finn and I sat down when Han came to the back to talk to Chewie.

"That was worse than trying to change my baby brothers diaper when he was two. They acted the same way but, Jack didn't try to kill me." I blurted to Finn in hopes he would smile.

Finn chuckled, "Is Jack your brother?"

"Yeah, he's my brother on Earth. Not Rey's brother, just mine. I'm not really from here. I'm still trying to figure out what here really is. I mean, we got my OG's Han Solo and Chewbacca from Star Wars, but I have no idea where you and Rey come into the mix." I told Finn, and he looked like he had no idea what I was babbling about.

"What's Star Wars-" Han interrupted him.

"Thank you both for helping him out. He's stubborn as hell." Han told us.

Finn accidentally turned on what looked like to be a circle chess game. Something I've never seen before.

Han ruined my train of thought, "So, fugitives huh?"

"First Order wants the map-"

"And me apparently." I spoke over Rey.

She put a hand on my shoulder to soothe my panic that was coming back over the First Order coming for BB-8 and I.

She continued, "Finn is with the Resistance. My sister and I are just scavengers."

"Let's see what you got." Han said to BB-8.

"Go ahead." Rey encourages the droid.

The droid projects it to the ceiling and I couldn't help but just stare at all the planets on the map, their voices drowning out.

This is what the First Order is after, but what is it with me? Do they know I'm not really from here? I doubt they would try and help me get home if they are the bad guys. Highly doubt that. I want to know who this big bad guy is we are running from, and what the hell does he even wants from me.

"-it's true. The Force. The Jedi. All of it. It's all true." I hear Han say.

This has to be Star Wars. That is all the lingo from the older movies I watched growing up.

My thoughts are interrupted with a Chewbacca growl.

Han immediately tells him to rest.

Then Han turns to us, "You want my help? Well you're getting it. Gonna see an old friend. She'll get your droid home."

Han leads us to the front of the ship as we make it onto a planet.

"I didn't know there was this much green in the whole galaxy." I hear Rey whisper. And it breaks my heart.

We soon land and Rey tugs me off the ship.

"It's so beautiful." Rey says to me.

"If you like this, you would love where I grew up on Earth. In the other universe I'm in. I had a smaller forest in my back yard, we call them woods but, it was my favorite place to be." I tell her.

She just smiles at me, "I wish I grew up there, it sounds very lovely. Our parents left us when we were younger, but they are coming back, I know they are, and maybe when they do we can find somewhere with this." Rey spoke with hope.

I hear footsteps behind us but I don't need to turn to see who it is.

"You're gonna need this." Han says handing a blaster to my sister.

"I think I can handle myself." Rey tells him.

Han gives her a face, "I know you do. That's why I'm giving it to you. Take it."

"You already got yours, and keep it. You deserve it. Little Lady has skill." Han told me with a pat on my back.

"I wasn't expecting to be good with a gun. Never shot one in my life." I tell Han with a nervous laugh.

"Well keep it up. We might need it." Han told me with a smile.

I look out at the water, totally missing everything they were saying to each other. It just looks so peaceful out here. It's beautiful, like Rey said.

"You two got names?" Han asked us.

"Rey." My dream sister says.

"Evee." I say.

"Rey. Evee.....no I'll still call you-"

"Little Lady. I figured." I mumbled.

I see Han grin before telling us, "I been thinking about bringing on some more crew, Rey, Little Lady. A second mate, and a third in this case. Someone to help out. People to keep up with Chewie and I, appreciates the Falcon" he gives me a look, "and kicks ass."

Rey looked at Han with wide eyes, "Are you offering us a job?"

"I wouldn't be nice to you guys. Doesn't pay much." 

"You're offering us a job." Rey says, with more excitement.

"I'm thinking about it." He tells her.

Rey and I look at each other, hopefully she was going to say what I was going to say.

"Well?" Han asked waiting for an answer.

But before I could say hell yeah, Rey says, "If you were, we'd be flattered. But we have to get home."

"Are you fuc-" Han interrupted me before I could yell at her for answering for me.

"Where, Jakku?" Han says.

"We've been gone for too long already." Rey says as she takes my hand.

Han looks to me, hoping I detest and go along with Chewie and him, but in this universe, I will stick by Reys side.

We hear Chewbacca growl from behind us.

"Chewie, check out the ship as best as you can." As soon as Chewie walks away, Han continues, "That's too bad, Chewie was beginning to like you two."

And then we started our walk to Hans friend. Maybe she knows a way for me to get back home, if there even is a way back home now that I think about it. I was too distracted by my own thoughts to realize we walked into what I would call a bar. We meet someone named Maz and she leads us to the back. I almost feel a burning sensation in the back of my head, almost like someone was watching me. But I turn around and notice a few stares at BB-8.

"Let's go a bit faster, BB-8. So we can keep you hidden." I whisper yell to him.

He just chirps back at me, picking up the pace.

Maz leads us to a table and we all sit down. 

She starts, "So, a map to Skywalker. You're right back in the mess."

"Maz, I need you to get this droid to Leia." Han tells her.

Maz looks like she's thinking, then says ,"No."

We all just stare at her.

"You've been running away from this fight for too long. Han,-" then she started talking in a different language.

I start feeling an itch in the back of my head again, but when I turn this time I don't catch any eyes staring at me. But I hear someone whispering to me. I look both ways hoping that the voice wasn't coming from my head. But I think it was.

Then it started getting a bit louder, and it was freaking me out. As soon as Maz mentioned the Dark Side I shot up out of my chair, eyes all on me now.

"I need a moment. Excuse me." I say and walk away.

I need to take a breath and focus. Just breathe.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In-

"Evee!" 

I look around, but I saw nobody.

"Evee!" I heard come from down a stair case.

It almost sounded like...Jack.

"Evee!" It was Jack.

I ran down the stairs and tried to follow the voice of my brother. It can't be him, I almost hope it isn't. Just because this world is crazy, and I would be so scared for him. I don't know if I would ever be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to him. 

I stop in front of a door that opens, it's a room filled with chests. But one is really calling to me.

Before I can touch it, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I yelp and turn around.

"I can't help but scare you all the time, huh?" My dream sister says with a smile.

"Ha ha ha." I say all sarcastic.

"Why are you down here?" Rey asked me.

"I can ask you the same thing. But I thought I heard my brother." I tell her.

She kneels down to open the chest admiring it for a bit, while I stay standing by her side.

"Open it." I say breaking the silence.

"I am." Rey says back.

"Not fast enough." I tell her as I kneel down and open it myself.

I honestly didn't know what it was, but I went to grab it and at the same time I grab Reys hand, and we get thrown into some type of memories. Or visions maybe?

I was probably cutting off Reys circulation I was so fucking scared. We were in a snowy area and out of no where, what looked like a shadow jumped out and scared Rey causing her to let go of my hand and she disappeared from the vision.

"Rey!" I screamed out.

"You still have much to learn." I heard the robotic voice say.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?!" I yelled at it.

I turn to the being, who seemed to be wearing all black holding a...lightsaber?

A Sith lightsaber.

"You will know." The voice said as it turned around.

The person seemed to be wearing a mask. He took a few more steps till he was standing in front of me, putting the lightsaber up to my neck.

"All I want is y-" before he could finish, I was ripped away from him and thrown onto the floor next to a heavy breathing Rey.

It was the creepy room, no robot voice boy in sight. Thank god.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Rey.

Before Rey had the chance to say anything, I see Maz emerge from the stairs towards us.

Rey immediately stood up, "We shouldn't have gone in there."

Maz stopped in front of us, "That lightsaber was Luke's-"

I started piecing everything together, Luke, as in Luke Skywalker, is gone and they are trying to find him. And I touched his lightsaber which sent us into those...visions or memories or whatever the hell it was.

"-and his father's before him. And now, it calls to you...or I guess the both of you." Maz told us.

"Rey can have it. If it's going to throw me into those, whatever the hell it was, I want nothing to do with it." I tell Maz.

"We need to get back to Jakku." Rey told Maz.

"I know, Han told me." Maz said with a smile.

Maz holds her hands out to us, and we take them.

"My dears, I see your eyes. You, Rey, already know the truth, and whomever you're waiting for on Jakku, they're never coming back. And you, Evee, might never return to where you really belong."

I feel Rey tremble and sniffle a bit. Maz must be talking about our parents.

"But, someone will be waiting for the two of you." Maz says.

"Luke." Rey and I say softly.

"The belonging that the two of you seek is not behind you, it is ahead."

Is Maz telling trying to tell us that we have the Force?

"Now, I am no Jedi, but I know the Force. It moves through and surrounds every living thing." 

Rey and I look at each other, then back to Maz.

"Girls, close your eyes. Feel it. The light, it's always been there. It will guide the both of you."

Maz opens her eyes and tells us to take the lightsaber.

"I do NOT want anything to do with that that...saber." I tell her.

"I'm with my sister, I'm never touching that thing again." Rey backed me up.

Rey grabs my hand before I could say anything else.

"I don't want any part of this." Rey says as she tugs me away from Maz.

Maz was trying to say something to us but couldn't get it out.

Rey takes us out of the bar and towards the forest. I yanked my hand out of hers.

"What did you see? When you let go of my hand, you disappeared. What did you see?" I asked Rey, feeling like this needs to be discussed.

"I saw when our parents left us. I saw war. A thing dressed in all black, with-"

"A mask...and a red saber. I only saw him when we broke apart. He was telling me that I have much to learn. But he wouldn't tell me who he was. I have a feeling he's the guy who is after BB-8 and I. I saw him when I passed out on the Falcon." I say and kept walking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rey asked while following me.

"Because...I didn't want to seem crazy! But now I know, it's because I have the Force." I explain.

"Don't say that. That is the last thing I want to hear right now, Evee." She says with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, as long as I'm here we are in this together, you hear me? As much as I miss my baby brother, I can't abandon you now. You're my sister." I tell her, tearing up a bit.

She lunges for me and picks me up in a hug. I have never felt this loved by a human being...other than Jack.

Then all of a sudden, we hear our little friend BB-8 behind us.

"What are you doing?" Rey asked the droid.

BB-8 chirped.

"You have to go back. We are leaving." She tells him.

While BB-8 was talking with Rey, I looked up at the sky and noticed little red bursts.

"You have to go back, you're too important. They'll help you."

Not even a second later, I saw ships incoming.

"Uh, Rey." I panic grabbing her arm.

She finally hears them coming.

"Let's go!" She grabs my hand and starts running. I check to make sure BB-8 is following and I about trip over my feet.

"Is it the First Order?" I shout in panic.

"Just focus on running, Evee!" She shouts back.

We finally make it to an opening, and the building is on fire. The ships are shooting all around it. This looks like war.

"Rey, Han and them are in there! We gotta help them!" I beg her.

"Not Finn." She told me coldly.

"What do yo-"

"Because he fled. He's heading for the Outer Rim. He's actually an Ex-Stormtrooper. He lied to us Evee." She explained. 

Then I remembered, us being chased down by the men in white armor.

Oh my, I'm such an idiot. I should've known right away who they were.

Me, at a loss for words, all I could muster was, "What a bitch."

"-hold for position." We heard to our right.

Rey pulls out her gun and tries shooting at what appears to be a Stormtrooper, but the safety is on.

"Rey, the safety." I tell her.

"Oh, right." 

I see him take aim.

"Get down!" I hit the ground but Rey didn't and almost was hit.

I immediately get up and start shooting back at him, after two shots I finally hit him

We hear BB-8 chirp behind us, but that distracted me.

"Evee, up front!" Rey yelled.

I whip around and start shooting the two troopers up ahead. I took out one but Rey couldn't get a shot on the other.

"Evee, come on!" Rey called for me.

I turn around right when he shot at me.

Okay, I'm good to run.

I follow Rey deeper into the forest while I hear shots firing past my head.

"I have eyes on the droid and the girl." I hear from behind us.

Just hearing that sent a chill down my spine and made me pick up the pace.

He's here.

No One's POV

"Sir, the droid was spotted heading west, with two girls."

"Two of them?"

Evee's POV

I turn around and finally shoot the Stormtrooper.

"You have to keep going. Stay out of sight!" My sister tells the droid.

"Rey, go with him. I'll try to fight them off." I tell her, while shooing her.

"Absolutely not. I'm in this fight with you." Rey says back to me.

"He wants me, not you. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt because of me, Rey." I tell her.

Rey looks to BB-8, "Go BB-8! Good luck."

She's going to get herself killed, I swear to god.

BB-8 took off and so did we, still spotting some Stormtroopers in the distance.

Thankfully we didn't get a scratch on us in between running and hiding.

As I finally shot them dead I felt a tickle in the back of my mind like I...sensed someone around us.

"Rey." I whisper yelled, and immediately stopped where I was.

"What?" She asked, but I held up a finger to my lips.

I heard a lightsaber whirring from somewhere around us.

"Keep moving, slowly." I whispered to her.

She kept her gun up ready to blow someones head off while I kept focusing on my senses. This felt like a horror movie, you hear them but don't see them in the creepy forest. There's no where to run, no where to hide. No matter how far away you get they are always one step behind you.

Before I know it, we are surrounded by rocks. Only one way out, to keep going. Rey was keeping to the front, I was kept to the back. All of a sudden, I was overwhelmed with chills going down my spine, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, he's here. I pull out my gun.

"He's here." I whisper.

Not even a moment later a black figure appeared right in front of me. 

It's him.

I start shooting at him but he's deflecting every single shot. Rey and I keep moving backwards while shooting at him. This two versus one isn't going so well.

Rey grabs the back of my shirt and yanks me upwards with her so I can climb up a little hill. 

We make it up and don't stop moving until I realize he's right on our tail.

I aim and start firing at him again, praying to the stars that I can put a little shot on him, anything on him.

I see in the corner of my eye, Rey raised her gun and shot once before he lifted his hand and put some typed of hold on her. She wasn't able to move.

So I take a step back and aim, but before I could get a shot out he turned his hand into a fist and I hear my sister choking. I turn to see her face turning red from struggling.

"Stop!" I yell, with my weapon still raised.

"Put the gun away." The calm robotic voice spoke.

"Keep. Shooting." I hear my sister spit out.

I look between her and this maniac, knowing that I could get her killed but I need to get a shot on this psycho.

I see his fist tighten and raise. I notice Rey's feet leave the ground.

With angry tears in my eyes, I put the gun away and hold my hands up. He kept his hold on her long enough that when he released her she slinked straight to the ground, looking unconscious. I go run to her but right after I turned towards her I became frozen. Still as a rock.

"The girls I've heard so much about. Originally, I was after you but then I was told there was another. How lucky did I get." He said as he paced around me.

I could feel my body try to tremble but it couldn't even twitch. I gulped when I heard him stop behind me, my back to his chest.

"The droid," He says right before he lifts the lightsaber up to my neck, just like in the vision I had with him.

"-where is it?" He asked me.

"Like I would ever tell you." I mumbled to him.

I feel his hand slither up my body and grab my chin, yanking my face up towards him. I feel his invisible hold lessen on me, but I was too scared to try and fight this. He put the saber closer to my neck.

"I will NEVER tell you, you monster." I shouted at him.

I felt the invisible hold become stronger again as he released my chin and lowered his weapon. 

He walks around to the front of me and holds his hand out to my face. I suddenly feel a white hot burning sensation in my head, all I could do was scream it was horrible. It feels like someone is digging forcefully through my mind.

"The map. The both of you have seen it." He says.

He leans in closer to my face, to the point where my breath is fogging up his metal one, that was until a Stormtrooper called out to him.

"Sir, Resistance fighters. We need more troops."

I see him wave over one of the Stormtroopers, and they pick up my sister, carrying her away.

"Please, don't hurt her, she has done nothing-" I was interrupted by what felt like a hold on my throat.

The man looked away from me and back to the Stormtrooper.

"Pull the division out-" He says as he walks back over to my mute self.

"-forget the droid. I have what I need." He walks back behind me, my back to his chest again and releases the hold on my throat.

As I drew in a gulp of much needed air, he waves a hand over my head and I feel myself start to fade.

My body drops right into his arms and he picks me up and starts walking, following the Stormtroopers.

I try to open my eyes fully, but am lolled to sleep by the calming voice of this monster.

"All I wanted was you. Now, close your eyes, and rest."

Then I blacked out.


	3. "Can I use the Force for this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren content ahead! Enjoy!

I wake up slowly to the sound of metal clanking.

I fully open my eyes but am blinded by the light in the room. I try to move my hands to rub my eyes but they are strapped down. And my legs are too. I look around the room but it almost feels empty.

"Where am I?" I hear the voice of my sister behind me.

Before I could yell out for her, I hear that robotic voice, from that monster.

"You're my guest. You both are." 

"My sister, where is she?" Rey asks in a panic tone.

"I'm here, wherever here is." I squeaked out as I struggle to escape my bindings.

I hear someone get up and footsteps coming closer to where I was.

He comes into view, "Glad you're awake to join us." He says.

"This is going to be a forced conversation, isn't it?" I mumbled out, closing my eyes.

I open them and his mask is right there in my face, for a second time today.

"Good to know we are on the same page." He tells me, bringing a hand up to my face.

I flinch away from it but that doesn't stop him from tucking my hair behind my ear. Then cupping my jaw, running his gloved thumb up and down my cheek.

Rey interrupted the trance he had me in.

"Where are the others?" 

"You mean the murderers-" He runs the back of his hand along my cheek before walking away, back to wherever Rey was.

"-traitors, and thieves you two call friends? You'll be relieved to hear I have no idea." He tells her.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them

"You still want to kill me. The both of you." He announced.

"That's what happens when a creature in a mask constantly haunts your visions, and kidnaps you and their sister." I told him.

I hear a hiss then not to long after more clanking metal. What the hell is going on behind me?

I then hear a voice I haven't heard before talking to my sister.

"Tell me about the droid." 

It sounded almost as smooth as the robotic one...if not more soothing.

"If you don't, maybe your sister will." Then I felt a pressure in my head.

I groaned out in pain, feeling my mind being squeezed like orange juice.

It's him. The beautiful voice belongs to him.

"Okay okay!" I hear my sister shout at the monster.

The pain is gone and I can only whimper, it hurt so fucking bad.

"He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator-" my sister is interrupted.

"It's carrying a section of a navigational chart. And we have the rest." He says as I hear the footsteps getting closer to me again.

Trying not to look weak I keep my eyes shut so he doesn't see my tears from the mind squeeze. I feel the hand back on my face caressing it and I couldn't help but open my eyes. Boy I was shocked. Such a beautiful face for a horrible human being. A tear slipped from my eye and he wiped it away, continuing to talk.

"Recovered from the archives of the Empire, but we need the last piece." He says while locking eyes with me.

"And somehow you two convinced the droid to show it to the both of you. You scavengers."

He leans down and his lips go past my cheek, to my ear, so close to the point where I can feel his breath.

"You know I can take whatever I want." He whispered to me.

I feel his lips graze my ear as he pulled away, holding a hand out to me again.

"No please, anything but-" and the digging feeling came back.

My face scrunched up in pain as I tried to fight back. It almost felt like it was him taking a stroll in my head. So I try to block it out, feeling the pain lessen a bit.

"Come on now, let me in." I hear him faintly whisper.

I feel the pain completely go away and my body goes slack. So tired from this.

"You don't know what's going on at all. You're not from around here, are you?" He asked me.

I feel my lip quivering as he continues, "The only person who you think cares about you is in another universe, far far away. You miss them so dearly. You think you can get back somehow, but the feeling of not being able to is building up. You're so close to breaking, falling apart. Wondering when you will shatter. Could've fooled me." He finishes.

I roll my head the other way, away from his burning gaze.

He walked away from me and back to my sister. I hear her take a deep breath and struggle, he must be doing the same thing to her.

"You're so lonely. You found out the only person you love doesn't know you like you thought." I hear him say.

Just the thought that Rey has been thinking about that breaks my heart.

"At night, desperate to sleep, you imagine an ocean. I see it. I see the island-"

"Leave her alone!" I shout out at him, but he keeps going.

"-and Han Solo. Ha, I could see him in both of your minds. You both feel like he's the father you never had. He would have disappointed the both of you-" I hear my sisters voice over power his.

"Get out of my head."

"I know you both have seen the map. It's in there. And now you'll give it to me." He says, as I start to feel the mind digging once again.

I hear Rey grunt, as I struggle to block him out again. Using all of my being.

"Don't be afraid. I feel it too." He says to my sister and I.

"We aren't giving you anything." Rey spits out.

"We'll see." I hear him mumble.

I put up wall after wall on him in my mind, hoping Rey was doing the same. I could hear Rey's breathing at this point, she was fighting back.

I take a different approach, and imagined diving into his mind.

I hear him struggling to keep his hold on us. Probably because I'm inching my way in.

And Rey must be doing the same.

"You. You're afraid." Rey started.

"You are afraid that you will never be as strong as your grandfather, Darth Vader." I finish for her.

He let go of his hold on us. I hear him shudder behind me. Knowing that I can overpower him brings me so much joy, I can't help but want to laugh.

I hear him stomp away from us. Then hear a door open and shut.

"That...was-" I interrupted her.

"Awesome. We did that with our minds Rey." I told her.

"I only got in there thanks to you, Evee. I felt you leave an opening for me. How did you do that?" She asked.

I thought about it, and I didn't really have an answer.

"I..I don't know."

No One's POV

Snoke was furious. How could two scavengers resist his best, Kylo Ren?

"They are strong with the Force. The oldest more than the youngest. Untrained, but strong, more powerful than she knows." Kylo spoke, remembering how she threw up so many walls on him, to prevent him from seeing the map. Remembering how she isn't from this universe. Seeing her and a younger boy sitting around talking about lots of things, with laughter and smiles. And he remembered the thought of what her skin would feel like without those damn gloves.

"And the droid?"

"Ren believed it was no longer valuable to us. That the oldest girl was all we needed. As a result, the droid has most likely been returned to the hands of the enemy. They may have the map already." Hux informed Snoke.

"Then the Resistance must be destroyed before they get to Skywalker." 

Evee's POV

I hear Rey struggling as I noticed a Stormtrooper entered the room, keeping guard after He left.

What if I convinced him?

Rey beat me to the punch, "You will remove these restraints, and leave with the cell door open." 

The Stormtrooper cocked his head at me, "What did you just say?"

I stopped him before he could get to Rey.

"You will remove these restraints, walk away, and leave the door open on your way out." I say to him.

He glances at me, "I'll tighten those restraints, scavenger scum."

I had a feeling he was going to say that.

Let me try to dive into his mind.

As I felt that I was sinking into his mind, I repeated myself, "You will remove these restraints, walk away, and leave the door open on your way out."

The Stormtrooper froze still.

Damn I hope this worked.

"I will remove these restraints, walk away, and leave the door open on my way out." He repeated back to me.

He pressed a button in the side of the table and I was released. Sweet sweet freedom. Almost.

I ran to the table behind me and pressed the button to free Rey.

But before the Stormtrooper left, I had one more request.

"Leave your weapon."

No One's POV

Kylo Ren was making his way back into the room that held the Force capable women. Snoke wants him to bring the eldest. Kylo couldn't shake the thought of imagining, her and him, ruling not only the First Order, but the galaxy as well. She is just that powerful. The only problem would be getting her to the dark side.

He makes it to the room only to see that it is empty.

"No." He says as he paces around the room.

"No."

He activates his lightsaber and starts slashing into the tables the girls were just laying on.

"Guards!"

Evee's POV

"Evee, this way." Rey whispered to me.

I put the gun to my side and followed her down a hall.

As we kept running I sensed someone else on the ship, someone we know. Fuck, I hope it's not Chewie and Han, I have a bad feeling this won't end so well if it is them.

Rey leads us to the end of the hall and makes a left, beckoning me forward to look at something.

"We need to get on that." She points to one of their ships.

We look both ways and there was a group of Stormtroops heading over.

"Down here." Rey says as she climbs down the wall.

"You've gotta be shitting me? There's no way I can do-"

"Come on hurry!" She whisper yelled at me.

"Can I use the Force for this?" I ask myself as I climb down the wall with her. Rey saw a lever and pulled it, then the wall opened up, and we climbed in. We climbed the wall for a bit till we saw a ledge to get on.

Rey made it up first then helped me up.

"I'm so glad I didn't fall to my death. Literally, I have no upper body strength." I wheeze to Rey, trying to catch my breath.

"Well when we get out of this, we ought to put some meat on those bones." Rey said pinching my arm with a smirk.

She started running down the hall before I could yell at her.

"You're lucky you're my sister." I say following her.

We ran down a few more hallways before we ran into some familiar people.

I pulled out my gun and shielded Rey behind me.

"Don't shoot don't shoot." I hear the voice of Finn.

"Finn? You're here?" I ask.

"Yes. And the both of you are still alive." Finn said letting out a breath.

"You girls alright?" Han asked us, patting my shoulder.

"Yes, minus the mind melting." I mumbled the last part.

"Better than nothing." Han told me with a smile before walking away.

"What happened to you two? Did he hurt you?" Finn asked us.

Rey and Finn started talking and I walked over to Han who was in his own little world.

"So, how was the trip?" I asked Han, trying to start conversation.

He chuckled, "Oh just a little bumpy, nothing I haven't handled before, Little Lady."

"Han, I got a question." I prepared myself.

"Fire away." Han said.

"Darth Vader was this dudes grandfather. I guess my real question is, how?"

No answer.

"This could be a story for another time-" Han interrupted me.

"He's my son." Han mumbled.

"What? I didn't know..obviously but still. I'm sorry Han." I say, shocked as hell.

"It's okay. It's over with. My son is gone-"

"We could definitely bring him back. I was in his mind using the Force and I saw Light in him. He's conflicted." I told him, giving him hope.

"Well, only time can tell." Han told me putting an arm around my shoulder.

Han squeezed me a bit, then pulled me over to the huggers.

"Escape now, hug later." Han said to them.

Chewie led us into a room and we shut the door.

Eventually, we got outside to the snowy terrain, cold as hell.

"They're in trouble. We can't leave." Han announced to the group.

I drowned the conversation out and couldn't help but watch all the ships flying around us, almost thinking about what it would be like to be up there and not down here. Then I saw a ship get blown into a million pieces. 

"Little Lady, with me. I need all the guns I can get." I heard, bringing me back to the conversation.

I hear Chewbacca growl as they start running back to where we came from.

"Evee!" I hear Rey yell.

I turn to her before running with Han and Chewie.

"You better come back." Rey said.

"Don't worry about me. I'm the last thing you should be worrying about with that psycho running around. Be careful, Rey." I said and ran off with Chewie who was waiting up on me.

We make it back to the original hallway and immediately was rushed by Stormtroopers. I pull my gun out and fire away. Han and I hid behind one wall while Chewie shot some Stormtroopers.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this, Han?" I asj him, knowing something was going to happen.

"Stop worrying and keep shooting!" Han shouted.

I shot two Stormtroopers that were trying to run behind the other wall, and Han shot the last one.

With the wave of Han's hand, we were running down the hallway past the dead troopers.

We waited in front of a door that Rey was going to open, and not even a second later, Rey opened it.

"Girl knows her stuff." Han said as we walked through.

We make it to the end of the new hallway and are met with a bridge.

"Alright Chewie, Little Lady, we'll set the charges against every other column-" 

Chewie interrupted him with a growl, having some input.

"You're right. That's a better idea. Chewie, you take the top. We will take the bottom. Here's the detonator." Han said as he gave Chewbacca the detonator.

Han led me down the stairs to wherever below was, and he gave me a bag full of the explosives.

"Put it on anything you see, we gotta light this sucker up." He said to me.

I started littering every surface I saw with the explosives, while trying to keep up with Han.

Something deep down inside of me was yelling to get the crew out of here. This really doesn't feel right.

"Han, I know I keep bothering you, but something doesn't feel right here." I blurted to him.

"Alright, well, tell me what you're sensing." He said to me.

"Deat-" I was interrupted by Han pulling me into an open hallway.

He held up a finger to his mouth telling me to shush. Soon enough, I hear many many footsteps.

Stormtroopers.

Then I feel a tickle in the back of my head.

Oh no.

He's here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment I've been kinda dreading writing is coming next chapter. Time for my heart to break all over again :(


	4. "Evee told me she sees Light in you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it comes, the part that breaks my heart each time I rewatch it :(

Han and I are tip toeing around the bottom floor when we hear a single pair of footsteps.

We had our backs up against the pillars as the person walked by, and Han took a peak.

"It's him." He whispered to me.

"Han, we need to get out of here." I begged him, still feeling the sinking sensation in my stomach. Something bad is about to happen.

Han handed me his bag of explosives saying, "I want you to keep putting these around. Don't get caught-"

"You're going to go after him aren't you?" I whispered to him.

He gave me this look telling me yes, and that was all I needed to know.

Han pulled me into his chest, in a tight hug.

"You're going to do wonders for this universe. I see a fighter in you and I hope that flame never burns out. You've got a lot to live up to now that you have the Force and all, Little Lady." He said to me.

Why does this feel like a goodbye?

"Han, please. I'll go with you to face him or-"

"This is something only a father can do." Han said pulling me out of his chest.

He gave me a pat on the shoulder and began following after the psycho.

And you know what I did?

I followed him.

Because the sinking gut feeling only got worse.

As I follow a little away, I get a glimpse at this man on the bridge.

It was Him.

And Han walked right onto the bridge before yelling, "Ben!"

The man in black stopped walking immediately, turning around.

I hid behind a crate by Han.

"Han Solo." I heard his robot voice.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time." He continued.

Han starts walking closer to the man.

And the feeling in my stomach only got worse with every step Han took.

I hear a door open above, I also noticed Chewie along the railing at the top.

My sister and Finn walked in through the door that just opened. I make myself known to the group. As I locked eyes with my sister I shook my head, hoping that it sent the message 'something bad is about to happen'.

"Take off that mask. You don't need it." Han said.

"What do you think you'll see if I do?" The man named Ben responded.

"The face of my son." Han replied.

As we all stood by, Ben moved to take off is mask.

The helmet hissed and lone behold, that beautiful face was underneath it.

The beautiful face of a horrible man.

"You're son is gone. He was weak and foolish like his father. So I destroyed him." Ben said.

Han walked closer to him and said, "That's what Snoke wants you to believe. But it's not true. My son is alive."

I walk a bit forward, to the point where I can make myself known to Ben. 

"No. The Supreme Leader is wise." Ben told Han.

"Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you. You know it's true." Han said as he finally stands in front of his son.

I walk to the beginning of the bridge, knowing that Ben could see me if he would look past his fathers shoulder.

"It's too late."

"No it's not. Evee told me she saw Light in you-"

As he said that, Ben looked past his father and saw me.

"-leave here with me. Come home. We miss you." Han finished.

Ben breaks eye contact with me and returns his gaze to his father,

His voice breaks, "I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it."

And just like that, warning sirens started going off in my head. Telling me to get Han the fuck out now. I start slowly making my way onto the bridge, feeling the burning daggers in the back of my head from the three up above.

"Will you help me?" Ben asked his father.

"Yes. Anything." Han responded.

Ben drops his helmet, looking down. He takes his saber off of his belt, holding it out to Han.

And Han grabs it.

The light from the open doorway disappears, making it darker. I see Han struggling to take the saber away from Ben.

I start to sprint the rest of the way to the pair but stop right in my tracks when I see the saber go right through Han.

I hear my sister yell.

I froze and dropped to my knees screaming. Time just stopped right then and there, I didn't know what I was feeling. The one father figure I had was just taken away from me by this...fucking monster. Then I started to feel. First it was a wave of sadness, a character that I thought was just fictional, died right in front of me. His attacker? His son. Then the second wave crashed over me, hard. Anger. Han wasn't a fictional character, he was a real person, a great person. And now, he is dead at the hand of his son. His own blood. I never knew I could hate a person as much as I hate this man. 

Then it hit me, this monster is the one from my brothers room, the poster. It said-

"Fuck you, Kylo Ren!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as Chewie roared from above.

Kylo pulled his saber out of Han, pointing it down.

Han held his sons face, one last time, before falling off the bridge, into nothingness.

I then catch the eyes of Kylo Ren, who slowly began making his way towards me.

Oh shit, I didn't think this far ahead.

My sister started screaming for me to get the hell out of there.

I go to run back to where I came from but became frozen in place.

He's got me where he wants me.

"Rey run!" I scream up to my sister.

She protests as Finn tries to tug her away from the railing.

I look over my shoulder to see him not even eight feet away from me, lightsaber activated. Ready to kill.

"What's done is done. He made us weak." I hear him whisper.

But before he could reach me, he is shot and is knocked down.

The hold on me is gone and I make a break for it.

I pull out my gun and shoot any Stormtrooper in my way, making my way upstairs to Chewbacca as he waits for me.

I don't look back, I can't look back.

I never want to look into the eyes of that man ever again. If I do, it will be when I kill him.

I make it to Chewie with no problem and we run and fire.

We just need to get somewhere safe to blow this shit up.

Chewie pulls me into a hallway and pulls out the detonator.

"Do it Chewie!" I yelled, tugging his arm.

He pressed the button and I feel the ground begin to shake. I watched as the fire lit up the space that was once dark.

"Chewie, we gotta go!" I yell while trying to pull him up the stairs to Rey and Finn.

He growls, telling me to run.

"No, you're not going to leave me after what happened! Let's go." I tell him.

He pushes me out and tells me he promises that I will see him. I will have to take his word for it. So I began to run up the stairs.

As soon as I make it up, Rey sees me she grabs my hand, pulls me into a hug, and just sobs. I see Finn up against the railing staring down. I can feel a burning stare in the back of my head. I know who it is and he wants my attention.

Finn tugs us out of there and back into the snow. We make our way up a hill and began to run.

"The Falcon's this way!" Finn shouted.

We head in the direction that Finn pointed out and picked up the pace.

We all came to a stop when we heard the familiar noise of a lightsaber. Rey immediately grabs my hand in hers and we look forward.

Lone behold, it's Kylo Ren.

We walk a bit closer to him before he says, "We're not done yet.

"You're a monster." My sister tells him, breathing heavily.

I look anywhere but Kylo Ren, and feel his gaze on me.

"It's just us now. Han Solo can't save you." Kylo Ren said.

Then he started hitting his blaster wound, blood dripping on the snow.

Rey lets go of my hand and pulls her gun out on him and he used the Force to fling her into a tree. She came crashing down, hitting the ground hard.

"REY!" Finn and I screamed, running to her. Tears began building in my eyes. 

Finn pulled her into his arms, repeating her name over and over again. I've lost one, I can't lose two.

Anger began coursing through my veins, and I didn't even register what I was about to try and do.

I stand up and throw my hand up at Kylo Ren, using the Force to push him back in the snow a few steps.

It didn't last long when he pointed his hand at me and knocked me into a tree, pinning me to it.

I couldn't move at all.

Kylo Ren walked forward, taking one look at me before putting all his attention on Finn and yelling, "TRAITOR!"

Finn stands up and powers on the lightsaber that Maz tried giving my sister and I.

"That lightsaber. It belongs to me." Kylo Ren said to Finn.

"Funny, because it was given to my sister and I." I spit out.

Before Kylo Ren could say anything back, Finn shouted, "Come get it."

Finn runs at Kylo Ren and I was immediately unpinned from the tree. I ran over to Rey who was still knocked out on the ground, who was barely breathing. Finn was knocked to the ground and Kylo Ren walked away, hitting his wound some more. But then Finn got back up, taking a few swings that didn't touch his opponent. Then Kylo Ren had Finn pinned against the tree while Finn was holding the saber up to Kylo's.

I hear Finn start screaming. Fuck. I have to do something.

I see Finn break out from being pinned and hit Kylo Ren in the shoulder with the blue saber.

As I start to move towards them I noticed Kylo Ren knocked the lightsaber out of Finn's hands. As it was flying in the air I imagined it coming right at me, into my-

DONK. 

I was knocked to the ground, by the fucking lightsaber.

Maybe I need to be more precise about this next time.

I run up the to pair, activating the lightsaber as he knocks Finn down.

Kylo Ren immediately turns around and blocks my hit with his saber, keeping it there making an X.

"I will fucking end you." I whisper to him, getting in his face.

He leans in inches away from mine and whispers, "I'd like to see you try."

I start swinging, and he just keeps blocking. 

The only experience I have with swinging these things around is when I was back in my universe with Jack. We play fought with some toy sabers and I almost poked my eye out. Now I'm actually swinging around the real deal, trying not to get myself killed in the process.

I step back before winding up and he brings his saber down on me but I deflected it before it could even touch a hair on my head.

"We could take this a different route, what was the name Han Solo said? Evee, was it?" Kylo Ren asked.

"I don't want a negotiation, I want you dead." I say standing my ground.

Kylo Ren deactivates his lightsaber and takes a step towards me. It made me take a step back, holding the blue lightsaber across my body, hoping it would protect me.

"You and I, we would make a great team." Kylo Ren started to say.

He took another step closer, but I didn't move back this time.

"In the beginning, when I was trying to sense that droid, I kept seeing the image of a girl. The image of you. I needed to find out what was so special about you and I found out the Force is very very powerful, very strong with you...and you didn't even know it." He finishes as he takes the last step to be in front of me.

I kept my guard up but it was slowly fading as he stared down at me.

"If you join me, we could rule the First Order, and eventually the galaxy. Together." He said and held out his hand.

I stammer, "What makes you think I would ever do such a thing?"

"Because I sense the evil in you, the darkness clouding you." He answers.

I immediately take a swing at him but he dodges it.

"You don't know shit about me! As long as I am alive and breathing I will serve the Light and everything for it. Fuck you, and fuck your Dark side. Taking away Han hurt me, but just about killing my sister really does it." I say.

Kylo Ren turned away from me, activating his lightsaber. I gulped before he said, "You will learn."

He begun swinging at me and I deflected the best I could each time, very quickly. He swung for my legs but I jumped in time, avoiding the hit and managed to get a swing in but he deflected it, trying to pin me down with the sabers. At this point it was a match in strength which I clearly don't have.

"Join me." He says.

"Never!" I shout back.

He headbutts me and knocks me off my course. He swings at me and hits the lightsaber out of my hand, also cutting it open in the process. I fall straight to the ground, face down into the snow, screaming in pain while clutching my bleeding hand to my chest.

I feel a hand grab my hair pulling my head back up.

He leans down and whispers in my ear, "Have you learned yet?"

He puts his lightsaber on his belt, and holds out his hand using the Force to get the other one, but nothing was coming.

I look out of the corner of my eye, seeing the saber wiggle in the snow pile it landed in.

Kylo Ren grunts, putting more into trying to get the lightsaber.

The grip on my hair tightened and I screamed.

The next thing I know, the lightsaber goes flying, but it goes past Kylo Ren, and straight to my sister, who is alive and breathing.

I feel him let go of my hair, and stand up. Rey activates the lightsaber, trembling.

Kylo Ren lights his up and swings it till it's comfortable in his hand.

Rey runs at him, saber pointing at him and he dodges it. And they begin fighting.

As they were fighting, I was crawling. Hopefully avoiding the falling trees.

I make it to Finn before I leaned myself up against a tree sitting by him. The pain in my hand never leaving. I stick it in the snow and yelped when it stung.

I have never had a severe cut like this in my life. Hell, this isn't a cut, it's a slash.

Soon enough, Rey and Kylo Ren were not in sight, still fighting.

I hear an explosion in the distance, hoping it was a good one. Also hoping my sister is kicking his ass with the Force.

Wait! That gives me a thought.

No One's POV

Rey put her all into fighting Kylo Ren, dodging and deflecting every swing she could while swinging at him. And he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. She puts a swing on him and he deflects it, pinning her on the edge of a cliff with the sabers.

This could be it, Rey thought.

"The both of you need a teacher. I could show you girls the ways of the Force!" Kylo Ren shouts at Rey.

Rey whispers to herself, "The Force?"

She closes her eyes, regains focus, and fights back, totally throwing off Kylo Ren.

She puts in every swing she can throw at him, and he deflects them but they are making him step back each time. Rey nicked him in the leg with a swing, causing him to fall to the ground.

But he gets up and tries to attack with a scream. Rey immediately jabs him with the lightsaber, wounding him again.

Kylo Ren stumbles back as Rey gets the upper hand on this fight, not expecting this turn of events.

Rey puts the saber up to slash down on Kylo Ren, he deflects it but was left open for a swift kick to the chest from the girl, knocking him to the ground.

Rey paces around him, circling him like a predator to its prey. He finally stands up and swings at Rey. She dodges it and swings but Kylo Ren grabs her arm. She grabbed his, digging his saber into the ground.

As they begin to yell, Kylo Ren noticed a blood trailing figure in the distance, and it distracts him for a split second. And that split second was all that Rey needed.

She knocked his saber out of his hand and sliced up into his face, sending him straight to the ground.

Kylo Ren groaned, feeling the slash on his face beginning to bleed.

The figure came closer but collapsed, catching the attention of Rey finally.

It was Evee.

Before Rey could run to her, the ground opened up, splitting in half. Kylo Ren on one side, Rey and Evee on the other.

Rey finally caught her balance and ran to help her sister.

"Evee! What happened?" She asked seeing the blood all over her clothes.

Evee held up her hand with it's makeshift bandage. She ripped one of her pant legs off and wrapped it the best she could around her injured right one.

"Kylo Ren happened." Evee wheezed out.

As she breathed heavily, she caught the glance from the culprit across the cliff.

She becomes furious as she remembers that he wanted her to join him, on the Dark side. Before she could think any further, Rey interrupted her thoughts.

"We gotta get Finn and get out of here!" Rey shouted while helping her sister up.

"Are you good to run?" Rey asked Evee.

Evee, nodded, taking one last look at the man.

They took off, leaving Kylo Ren in the dust.


	5. "Well, that was the biggest let down ever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been literally almost three months, I'm so sorry to leave some of you hanging. My birthday was 3 days after I posted the last chapter so I took a break from writing, then got swamped with work, then the pandemic hit us all. Life really hasn't been the same since. But I finally got back on my laptop and I want to continue this story cause I really do enjoy writing it!

Rey and I make it back to Finn, who is still limp face down in the snow.

Rey turns him over, saying his name over and over again hoping he wakes up.

"Finn." Rey says one last time before dropping her head on his chest. I knelt down next to her and rubbed her back while also shedding some tears.

I've only been in this world for how long and I don't know what I would ever do without Finn, hell without Rey. I feel as though I could be lost. And I've only known them for how long...

We hear a ship humming, very near by us. A light shines in the dark wooded area and it turns out to be the Millennium Falcon...and it's Chewie piloting! He made it out!

Not too long after that Chewie landed the Falcon and ran out to us, picking up Finn and carrying him back to the ship, with Rey and I running after him. As soon as Chewie lays Finn down, he's back at the front flying us away. I follow after him and look out at where I was once standing outside the ship. Everything is now crumbling to pieces, then eventually exploding into bits.

Finally we make it to what I assume is their homebase. We get off the ship, Rey and I, and Chewie who was holding an unconscious Finn.

Finn was rushed away by some people.

"We got a heartbeat!" I hear one of the medics say before they rushed off.

Rey and I stayed behind. We looked at each other and then not even a beat later we latched onto each other in a tight hug. I felt Rey beginning to cry, and even I started to cry as well. Us making it out alive, the treachery that is Kylo Ren, and the loss of Han Solo hitting me like a train.

Rey lets go first, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"We did that." She said first.

"I know!" I said back joyful.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my hand. My saber wound from Kylo Ren.

I take a peak at it and it seems to have cauterized. Dried up blood cakes my skin. I have to get this checked out pronto.

Rey seems to have noticed someone and tugs on my arm to lead me in the direction she's going in. We walk up to an older woman, with one big braid going around her head. 

I feel like I know who this woman is, it's just so obvious.

She looks at Rey and I then pulls us into an embrace, hugging us both. Taking my mind off of who she is, I hug her back. Damn I really need all the hugs I can get from this traumatizing day.

Eventually she lets go of us and leads us into a building where everyone else was and has Rey and I sit down. 

Then all of a sudden, a gold droid comes walking in with BB-8 following and another droid. 

I gasped knowing damn well who this droid is.

"General, excuse me General. R2 may contain some much-needed good news." The gold droid said.

R2D2! Oh my goodness all the original Star Wars characters I've came across today, amazing. But I almost feel bad for not remembering the gold ones name, I've heard it a million times but I just can't remember it.

R2 projects a map to us of the galaxy. Rey and I stand up, taking a look at it.

BB-8 chirps to the man in orange.

"Yeah, all right buddy. Hold on." He says before turning around and pressing some buttons. 

He inserts what I assume is the map to Skywalker, and stands back with us. BB-8 rolls up and projects what he has of his portion of the map, then connects it with R2's like a puzzle piece.

"The map." I whispered, taking it all in.

"It's complete." The gold droid says.

"Luke." I hear the General whisper.

The feeling that this woman is Princess Leia does not leave my mind. At this rate I should just go with my gut. God, I can't believe I'm in her presence.

As the gold droid kept talking away, I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I immediately turn to who it is.

"Hi, I'm Poe Dameron. I don't believe we met." The man in orange says to me.

"Hi Poe, I'm Evee. You're BB-8's buddy?" I say with a smile.

"That would most definitely be me." He replies with a laugh.

I feel the pain from my hand coming back, I really should probably get it looked at.

"I just wanted to introduce myself and thank you for taking care of my droid while I was M.I.A.. Really thank you." He tells me.

"It really was no problem. At the time, we thought you were dead and I know what it's like losing someone and being alone. Droid or human." I say to him.

He smiles then notices me fiddling with my hand.

"Is your hand okay?" He asks me.

We were interrupted by Leia.

"You must be Evee. I see you've met Poe." She says to me.

"Yes I have. BB-8's bud." I say getting a laugh out of her.

At that point I noticed my sisters absence. She's probably checking up on Finn.

"I would like to speak to Evee alone if that's okay." Leia said to Poe.

"Of course." He says before he turns to me.

"I'll catch you later Evee." He said to me.

"It was great to meet you!" I say before he walks away.

"I would like you and your sister to go find Luke Skywalker."

I find Rey talking to the comatose Finn and I wait outside the room for her. I finally got cleaner clothes that twin with my sister but in a darker gray color, with my gun attached to my hip, and a bag on my back. I have a feeling this trip might take a while. Thank god they had things for me to take for the trip. I got to explain everything to Leia and she told me that she's seen weirder things out there in the galaxy.

Rey finished talking to Finn and grabbed her bag and staff and met up with me outside his room.

"Let's do this." She said to me before we started making our way to Leia who was outside waiting for us by the Falcon.

"Onto another adventure. You excited?" I ask her.

"Excited that I get to go along with my sister? Absolutely." She replied with a smile.

Then we made it outside to Leia, and she called out to us.

"Evee, Rey...May the Force be with you."

I could only smile the biggest, cheesiest smile. This almost feels like a dream come true. Hearing Princess Leia say that to me of all people.

BB-8 chirps to us, and Rey nods to him. We continue our way to the Falcon

We get on board and make it up to the front. Rey takes the other chair and I kneel in between them on the floor. Chewie begins flipping buttons and the engines start firing up.

I can't believe I'm going to meet Luke Skywalker. This is unreal.

The Falcon finally takes off and we begin the next adventure. To Luke Skywalker.

We make it to the island where Luke is at and Rey and I take a look at our surroundings. It is pretty much all climbing. Again.

"Bring back those climbing muscles, Evee. You're going to need them." She said with a laugh.

I scrunched my face up in disgust.

"I better be fit as hell after this." I grumbled.

And then it begins. We start up the stone staircase and I can't help but think of what has happened. That I'm actually in the universe of Star Wars. I met Han Solo, Chewbacca, R2D2, Princess Leia, and the gold droid. Dammit, I really can't remember his name. And hopefully soon I will meet Luke Skywalker.

After what felt like hours, Rey and I came across a stone built hall and went in. There were stone built huts and benches on the otherside. But no Luke Skywalker here. We have to keep going.

I fall behind Rey, slowing down and panting, but then am suddenly stopped by running into her.

"Rey Jesus dude! You almost knocked me...over." I say as she points out a figure to me up ahead.

The person must've heard me, and turned around. Revealing to be the one we were looking for.

Luke Skywalker.

He pulled his hood down, showing off a robotic hand.

Rey hands me her staff and pulls something out of her bag. The lightsaber.

She holds it out to Luke, for him to accept.

I tug her along with me as I make the way up to him. I doubt he's going to rip it out of her hand with the Force.

We stand in front of him and Rey holds it out again, and he takes it and looks at it.

He finally looks up at us and tosses the lightsaber over his shoulder and walks away.

I stand there mouth wide open in shock....did he just really do that?

"What the fuck?" I whisper.

Rey shouts out to him and grabs my arm, yanking me with her as we follow him.

"Master Skywalker!" She shouts out to him.

We follow him back to the huts and we hear a door close right next to us. He's definitely in there.

Rey walks up to the door and I stay back.

"Master Skywalker? We are from the Resistance. You're sister Leia sent us. We need your help." She says hoping it goes past the door.

No response.

"Knock." I tell her, stating the obvious.

"That-That's what I was gonna do Evee." She said getting frustrated.

I put my hands up and mouthed a 'sorry' to her.

She uses her staff to knock on the door.

"Hello?" I shouted, hearing it echo a bit.

And again, no answer. I make my way over to her and sit on the stone bench in front of the hut.

"I'll stay here, go find the lightsaber." I tell her.

Rey goes off in search of the lightsaber and I stay back, waiting just in case he comes back out.

Another jolt of pain shot through my body from my injured hand. Shit, I forgot to get this checked out.

I start to feel a bit hazy. Tired almost. Granted I haven't gotten a wink of sleep since I was knocked out by Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren. God I hated him.

Rey makes it back but with our tall furry friend. Chewie knocks on the door and we hear Luke yell out, "Go away!"

Next thing I know Chewie is busting down the door and barging in there, reuniting with Luke. 

"Chewie, what are you doing here?" Luke asked, shocked.

I distantly hear Chewie growl out to Luke, my surroundings getting a bit hazier. Something doesn't feel right.

As soon as I hear Rey talk to Luke the hazy feeling goes away. What the hell is happening to me?

I finally hear Luke ask about Han and my heart breaks all over again. Getting to actually kick ass along side him was an honor and blessing all in one.

"There's no light left in Kylo Ren. Evee says there was before he killed his father-"

"He's definitely gone now. There's no coming back from that." I say interrupting Rey.

Rey continued, "He's only getting stronger. The First Order will control all the major systems within weeks. We need your help. We need the Jedi Order back."

I stand up from my seat on the bench and face towards Luke, he looked up at me and I said, "We need you, Luke Skywalker.'

He started shaking his head, "You don't need Luke Skywalker.'

"Did you not just hear a word either of us said?" My sister asks out of disbelief he is saying this.

"You think what? I'm gonna walk out with a laser sword and face down the whole First Order?" He said as he stood up.

He looked over to me. "What did you think was going to happen here? You think that I came to the most unfindable place in the galaxy for no reason at all?" He asked.

He turned around and made his way back into his hut mumbling, "Go away."

"We aren't leaving without you!" Rey yelled out to him as he walked away.

He didn't respond, not surprised.

"Well, that was the biggest let down ever." I said with a sigh.

Rey turned around to look at Chewie and I, looking like she wasn't going to give this up.

"If I were you I'd follow him around the whole damn island so he knows we mean business." I joked.

"That's it!" Rey thought out loud.

"Wait..are you actually?" I asked groaning.

"Yes. And you're coming with me." Rey said reaching out to grab my hand.

"I would love to but I haven't been feeling good since we got here. I think I need some sleep. I don't need anything else hindering me right now." I tell her.

Chewie growled in agreement.

"See, my guy agrees. I won't sleep for too long. I'll come find you in a few hours. But if you need to find me I will be snoozing in the Falcon." I tell the group before heading back to the ship. Hopefully that assured Rey that I will be fine. 

I make it halfway to the ship before my knees buckled on me and I crashed to the ground with a yelp. The hazy feeling came back again, but stronger. 

I tried to scream for Rey, Chewie, hell even Luke. Anyone. 

Then came a killer headache, I haven't had one since I was thrown into this world.

Wait, does this mean I'm going back?

I can't let that happen!

So I started screaming bloody murder. 

My eyes were getting heavy at this point and my body was ready to give up. Too tired to keep trying to stay awake.

Before my eyes closed, I saw two figures running in the distance towards me. It was definitely Chewie and Rey.

I hear Rey yell for me and then I couldn't hold on anymore. I blacked out.


	6. "I have no desire to kill you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter I've wrote so far, but enjoy!

I wake up with a gasp, shooting straight up from where I laid.

This isn’t...wait....I’m back at my mothers.

Was it...not real?

I throw my hands out to push me up off the couch and my right hand stung. The same hand Kylo Ren slashed with his saber.

I turn it over and look at it, seeing my makeshift bandage still tightly wrapped around my hand.

Holy shit, it was all real.

Before I could make it to the bathroom to help my wound, my mother walked through the door. What time was it?

I looked at the clock on the wall and it was 8:03 AM.

“Evs, what are you doing up so early?” My mom asked walking towards me.

I quickly hide my hand behind my back, but it wasn’t quick enough for my mother to not notice.

“Honey, what’s wrong?”

Shit, I gotta come up with something quick.

“Mom, I sliced my hand.” I blurted out.

“Oh my goodness! Let me look at it.” She said dragging me into the bathroom

As she was taking off the makeshift bandage of mine, I was thinking about everything that happened while I was knocked out. Or rather sent to the Star Wars universe.

Rey, Finn, BB-8, Chewie, and Han. Oh Han. I almost forgot. At the hands of his own son. Kylo Ren. How could I forget Kylo Ren? That monster.

My mother peeled away the cloth, cringing.

“Honey, this isn’t a cut...or at least it was one. This almost looks cauterized....what happened?” She asked me.

Oh no oh no oh no, what do I say?

“W-Well, I cut it then accidentally went for-“ she interrupted me.

“You must’ve touched something hot enough to do this. You need to be more careful, Evee. You’re 23 hun, I don’t need to be worrying too hard now.” She joked with me.

“Haha yeah mom. I’m sorry, I was distracted. That’s all.” I mumbled to her.

“Well, let’s get this all nice looking, and get you a clean bandage.” And with that she got to work on my hand.

I hear footsteps in the hall, coming to the bathroom, and they had to belong to Jack.

“Mom, Evee. What’s going on?” The voice of Jack spoke.

“Evee cut her hand. That’s all hun.” Our mom told him.

“When did you do that Evee? Was it after I fell asleep?” He asked me.

“It was waaay after you fell asleep, bud.” I told him, reliving what happened.

Kylo slashed my hand while knocking the saber to the ground away from us. I could feel the blood, the burning sensation from the wound. The crazy look in his eyes when he pulled on my hair to lift up my head.

_"Have you learned yet?"_

I shivered remembering it all.

“Alright Evee, it’s all done. You should go home and rest. And tonight I’ll bring Jack over before I head to work so you don’t have to come all the way back here.” My mom said.

“Evee, we never finished the movie, can I bring it over tonight?” Jack asked me.

“Maybe another time, Jack. Let’s just have a good ole fashioned game night. How does that sound?” I ask him.

“That sounds even better, Evs!” He shouted, excitement radiating off of him.

If only Jack knew.

~ ☆~

It’s been weeks since I was in the Star Wars universe. I felt almost empty, bored, and sad. I missed the action and the thrill of it all. I miss the feeling of the Force too, shockingly.

And most of all I missed Rey. I missed having a little sister, no offense to Jack. It was her and I against the world in that universe, or at least it felt like it. I’ve never had a bond as strong as the one Rey and I have. Or had I guess.

My thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell. I run through my house to get to the door and open it.

I am almost knocked down by Jack rushing to hug me.

“Hey Jack-a-boy! How’s my baby bro doing?” I ask him ruffling his hair.

“Doing good! Guess what mom got me yesterday?” He asked me.

“What did she get?”

“Another Star Wars movie! Episode 8! She said she couldn’t wait for my birthday to give me this!” He said waving the unopened DVD in the air.

I notice something on the cover of the DVD and snatched it out of his hands.

Oh my god, it’s my friends, my sister, and Him.

Kylo Ren.

Immediately I am thrown back to our encounter in the forest.

_"Stop!"_

_“Put the gun away.”_

_"Keep. Shooting."_

My body feels so light, like I’m floating.

_“The girls I've heard so much about. Originally, I was after you but then I was told there was another. How lucky did I get."_

_I feel his hand slither up my body and grab my chin, yanking my face up towards him. I feel his invisible hold lessen on me, but I was too scared to try and fight this. He put the saber closer to my neck._

Wanting to see Rey would mean seeing Him again, and I don’t know if I’m ready for that.

_“I will NEVER tell you, you monster."_

_"-forget the droid. I have what I need."_

My body felt heavy once again as I finally fell back into the present, realizing I’ve just been holding Jacks DVD staring at it.

“You excited to watch it?” I asked him.

“Duh! I’m so excited to see what happens next. Rey found Luke Skywalker in the last one! I can’t wait to watch it tonight!” Jack shrieked, excited like he said.

Luke Skywalker. I almost forgot we found him.

That means I was literally thrown into episode eight...

And at this rate I was probably in episode seven.

I wave to my mom as she pulls out of my driveway, heading off to her graveyard shift yet again.

“All I wanted was you.”

I freeze in place, knowing that voice. I slowly turn around to find no one there.

Jesus Evee, get a grip. He’s far far away and will not get you. He’s in a totally different universe.

I take a relaxing deep breathe, shut the front door, and go to find Jack in my kitchen reaching for my cookie jar.

“Oi! What do you think you’re doing?” I said scaring the daylights out of him.

“I just wanted one. Pleeeeease?” He asked me.

I’m the cool big sister, I can’t say no.

“Ask me for help next time. You’re not gonna hit your growth spurt for a little while.” I joked with him. He took the cookie and ran to his room in my house to put his bags down.

Before I could follow him to his room, I feel a burning stare in the back of my head. I turn to look at the corner of the kitchen and there is nothing there.

“Evee, you’re officially losing it.” I whispered to myself.

I need to get out of this house now.

I grab my wallet and keys and go find Jack in his room.

“How about we go out for dinner tonight, huh?”

Jack and I walk back into my house after getting a bite to eat in town and something felt off.

Something doesn’t feel right.

“Evee, is something wrong?” He asked me.

My discomfort must’ve shown.

“Nothing serious, Jack.” I replied.

Jack went to put his coat in the closet and I was alone in the front room. I sat down on the couch, closed my eyes, and just thought about everything from the last twenty four hours. Maybe I’m just having some side affects from it all? I don’t even want to try and think of how I got thrown back and forth like that, from one universe to another. It probably just stirred up my brain and now I’m really feeling it...three weeks later...

I open my eyes and I look up....I am no longer in the front room, but on the island where Rey and I found Luke Skywalker.

“Evee?” I hear and turn my head.

It was Rey!

“How-“ I started asking but she interrupted me.

“You’re alive! Where are you? When are you coming back? Are you going to come back? I need you Evee.” Rey blurted out.

As she ran over to me she started to disappear.

Before she completely faded away I yelled out, “I’m back in my universe! I’m going to try to come back Rey!” And then I was back in my front room.

How the hell did I do that?

“Evee, let’s watch my movie!” I hear Jack y’all from the other room.

The movie.

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and made my way to the living room where Jack was.

Trying to keep my cool was really hard right now.

“Jack I’m not feeling so well, I might have to call it early tonight.” I say.

“Aw what’s wrong? Are you sick? Is it your tummy?” Jack asked me.

“I just don’t feel good bud. If you want to watch the movie you can. I put a tv in your room.” I say as I check the clock on the wall.

The hands told me it was 8:23 PM.

“If you say so, Evee. Don’t worry about missing the movie, I’ll rewatch it with you.” Jack told me in hopes I would feel better about not watching it with him.

Like I said, if only Jack knew.

I get the movie started for him in his room while he gets ready for bed. And for the second time that night I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand. This time I try not to notice it, but then my neck starts to burn, like someone is looking at me. I turn around and yet again no one is there.

“Hello?” I called out.

I hope Jack doesn’t hear me, he’s going to think I’m crazy and talking to myself.

I hear the floorboards creak.

Someone is here.

I slowly make my way to the doorway, hoping to find no one there. Or do I want someone to be there?

I poke my head out into the hall and look both ways. I find no one.

Before I could let out a unsteady breath, I saw a figure, a shadow almost, go in the direction of my room. It was in the corner of my eye, I almost missed it.

My eyes widened and I look at the bathroom door where Jack was.

God he’s going to think I’m crazy.

I followed the shadow, making my way to my room.

What if this turns into another vision?

Or what if it’s actually a burglar, dumb ass!

I need to think in the real world now.

I stand in the door way, seeing the figure in the furthest corner of my room.

I flip the lights on and looked back to find nothing in the corner.

“You’re officially crazy.” I whispered to myself.

I walk over to my bed and flop on it.

Maybe you just really need to sleep, Evee.

I get ready for bed and switch my light off. Not taking my eyes off the corner where I saw the figure. Eventually I got comfy enough to try and fall asleep but couldn’t stop thinking about if there was a person here. If I actually talked to Rey earlier...could it be her? What if it’s someone else?

What felt like hours later, I finally closed my eyes.

“All I wanted was you.”

The words kept repeating in my mind, almost as if they were being shoved in my head, as I tried to fall asleep.

Why? Why am I thinking about Him right now. Anything but Kylo Ren. Anything but that psychopath.

Then for the third time today, I felt eyes on me. But this time, familiar eyes and a familiar gaze. I sit up in bed and turn my lamp on. I look around my room and there’s nothing out of the ordinary, so I switch the lamp back off and get cozy again. I flip over to my other side and glanced out the window but it was blocked. By a dark figure. The dark figure from earlier. I sat up and jumped out of my bed falling in the process. I flip on my lamp yet again but this time I actually find someone there in the corner of my room by the window. It was Him.

I back up into the furthest corner of my room, by the door ready to bolt.

“I-It’s impossible. How are you here?” I stutter.

He locked eyes with me and slowly made it over to my side of the room.

“Well I for one do not know how we are connected right now, I have been able to see and talk to your sister this way too, through the Force.” He answered.

“But how right now? I’m in a different universe!” I asked whisper shouting.

“I was about to say...where am I exactly?” He asked me this time.

“No no no I asked you first, Kylo Ren. How are you even reaching out to me right now? I don’t have the Force here.”

He stood in front of me and inched in closer.

“Please, call me Kylo. The way you say my name sounds very condescending.” He says.

I huff, “You really don’t have the right to tell me what to do right now.”

I looked past his looming gaze and out the window.

I’m being very calm about this. I should be screaming and fighting him. Why am I so calm?

“I’ll ask again-“ I was interrupted with banging on my door.

“Evee are you okay? I heard a lot of noise in there.” The voice of Jack comes from the other side.

As I stare up at Kylo Ren I say, “Yes Jack, I’m okay. Just fell out of bed.”

“Are you hurt, Evs? Did it hurt?” Jack asked.

I look at the clock by my bedside from where I am, practically pinned to the wall. The red letters say 2:36 AM.

“Jack-a-boy I’m fine. Go back to bed, I’ll talk to you about it in the morning.” I tell him.

“Is this the little boy I saw?” Kylo asked me.

Before I could answer I hear, “Okay I’ll go back to bed. Goodnight Evee, I love you.”

“Goodnight Jack I love you too.” I responded.

As the footsteps in the hall disappeared I looked down to the ground, avoiding eye contact with this man.

It was too quiet. Too silent between him and I.

What the hell is happening?

I finally spoke up.

“How are we being calm about this? I tried to kill you-“ he interrupted me.

“Why do you think we shouldn’t be calm right now?” He asked.

The audacity of this bitch.

“We fought. You tried to kill me-“

“I have no desire to kill you.”

That’s right, he only wants me to join the dark side and rule the galaxy. Just the stuff I don’t stand for.

I finally look at him, getting locked into eye contact.

“I just don’t understand this. Maybe this is a dream?” I say, talking to myself.

As I kept staring into him, all he kept radiating was calming waves, like he was attempting to drown me in it after our last encounter.

After he slashed my hand.

And fuck it hurt so bad.

Absentmindedly, I held my injured hand, running my fingers along the slash that still tainted my skin.

“And Kylo, yes. That’s the little boy you saw in my head.” I say, looking away towards the floor again, but this time distracted by Him. He’s in full gear, boots and all.

Minus the robotic voice mask.

“So like, through the Force...does that mean I can touch you or-“

I was interrupted with what felt like a hand grazing my injured one.

“I’ve got so much to learn about this shit.” I whisper.

My mind was swirling at this point.

“This is starting to make no sense, but make some sense at the same time.” I mumbled to Kylo.

“What do you mean?” He asked me.

“Well...somehow I talked to Rey while she was on -“ and I stopped talking realizing I can’t give up Luke’s location.

“I know you won’t give up Skywalkers location. But I am intrigued that you made contact with your sister.” He spoke.

“And why is that?” I asked.

“You supposedly can’t use the Force here. But here we are.” He answered.

He backed away from me and made his way over to my bed and sat on the edge.

Kylo Ren is in my room sitting on my bed not trying to kill me...or really trying do anything for that matter.

If we are approaching this the calm way then I better just accept it and man up.

I make my way towards my closet and pull out one of my old college sweatshirts and turn away from him and put it on. The whole time I felt his eyes on me, feeling almost under pressure for some odd reason.

I turn towards him and make my way to sit beside him. No, that would be too weird, I literally tried to kill him not too long ago.

So I just pulled out the chair from my vanity, turned it towards him, and sat down.

We sat in silence for a bit. I was just trying to comprehend the situation at hand which was how the hell am I talking to Kylo Ren while Im on Earth and him being from a whole different universe...

“So, can you choose to go back and forth from our world to yours?” Kylo interrupted my train of thought.

“It has only happened once, dropping into your world that is, and I don’t really know. I had a killer headache and passed out. I hope it’s not like that every time or my brain might turn to mush. But I haven’t tried to go back.” I told him.

“Why is that?” He asked using my question against me.

“Because, I have a life here. Granted, I don’t know how time works when I’m gone, whether it freezes or if everything still goes on, but in my universe I’m a daughter and a sister. I take care of my brother most of the time. I don’t know what would happen if one day they find me not here....if that makes any sense?” I finish.

He looked at me while in thought.

“Try it.” He spoke.

“Right now? My brother is here! What if I actually disappear?” I asked.

“Well if you can manage to get to Rey, I’m sure you could go back.” He proposed.

“Why are you even helping me? Shouldn’t you be busy with trying to find Skywalker?” I asked him. Shouldn’t he be busy with all that?

“Just try it.” He said with a bit of anger.

Must be no where close to finding him. Good.

“If you say so.” I say.

I close my eyes and focus. Thinking of Rey, Luke, Finn, Poe, and even Leia. I didn’t feel any different so I kept going. I thought about BB-8, Chewie, and that one gold droid whose name I never got.

I peaked at my surroundings and I’m still in my room.

And for the second time that night, Kylo interrupted my thoughts.

“Try thinking of me.”

“You’re the last thing I want to think about!” I exclaimed.

“Well you’re thinking about your friends and sister and it doesn’t seem like it’s working.” He scoffed.

I look anywhere else but at him.

“You know I’m right.” He whispers, his eyes staring deep into my soul.

I finally look at him and notice a gentle look in his eyes. The waves are still calm, for now.

“Why are you even bothering with me? I get it, the whole thing on ‘ you are powerful and very strong with the Force ‘ bullshit, but I don’t even know how to use it properly. Hell, I can’t even use it here, allegedly. I’m quite literally worthless to you and your cause.” I say feeling very frustrated with his presence, feeling the storm brewing up inside me.

Kylo Ren stood up and kneeled in front of me.

“Because I can see you being worth something to my cause down the line. Worth something to the Dark Side. I have said it before and I will say it again, we could rule the First Order together. I could teach you everything you need to know with the Force. You and I would make a great team-“ he stopped talking and closed his eyes.

A frown formed on his face, something’s up.

“What’s wrong”? I asked him, realizing that somethings going on.

“I have to go, for now.” He said taking my hands and squeezing them gently.

“Try to come back.” Was the last thing I heard before I looked up. And he was gone.

I looked at the clock and it said 3:30 AM.

Damn I gotta get some sleep.

~ ☆~

It’s been three days since Kylo Ren was in my house, in my bedroom, talking to me through the Force. I haven’t tried going back but I’ve definitely thought about it.

I sat in my front room just staring at the wall thinking.

Maybe I should try to talk to Rey again.

I don’t even remember how I did it the first time.

“Try thinking of me.” I hear Kylo’s voice in my head.

Maybe I should focus on thinking of Rey. Just Rey.

I close my eyes. I thought about the last thing we ever said to each other, the first thing we ever said to each other. Which brought me back to the memory of waking up in her little metal home.

“Evee?” I hear, causing me to open my eyes.

And right in front of me was Rey holding a lightsaber on a side of a cliff.

“Rey!” I shouted, very excited to be able to reach out to her.

“How are you doing this?” She questioned.

“Honestly I don’t know! The first time I was just thinking about you and it happened and this time I really focused on you and boom, here we are. Maybe I can use the Force in my universe...” I jabbered on in thought.

The smile on her face only lasted for so long.

“So...when are you coming back?” She asked me.

“I-I really don’t know, Rey.” I answered honestly.

I saw the sad look in her eyes, making me feel horrible.

“I don’t even know how to go back. Kylo Ren was trying to help me figure a-“

“Kylo Ren? You’ve been talking to him?” She said interrupting me.

“He’s been talking to me through the Force. He said that’s how he’s been talking to you as well.” I told her.

She opened her mouth and was going to say something, but shut it when nothing was going to come out.

“He’s been in my house. Three times. The third time he actually revealed himself to me. And we talked for a bit. He won’t stop bugging me about joining the Dark Side. All that bullshit and whatnot.” I blurted to her.

“He’s probably trying to get you to tell him Skywalkers location.” She insisted.

“Not quite. He hasn’t mentioned it once. He was curious as to if I can just come back and forth as I please.” I tell her.

Before she could go on anymore about me, I changed the topic.

“So, how’s it been going with Luke and everything?”

She smiled, “the same since you left. He won’t budge.”

“Cranky old man syndrome I guess.” I say cracking a laugh out of her.

I felt a shift in the air around me.

Rey must’ve noticed it too.

“What’s wrong?” She asked me.

“I think...I think it’s Him.” I whisper.

“Don’t go, not yet. Just shut him out.” She responded, not hesitating.

“Rey, what if he actually can help me get back?” I ask her.

“Don’t. He just wants you to join the Dark Side. Don’t take his word for anything. When I manage to get through to Luke Skywalker I’ll talk to him and see if he knows anything about this. Anything to get you back here and away from Kylo Ren.” She told me.

I nodded and that reality wisps away and I’m back in the surroundings of my front room.

“So you reached out to your sister?” A voice asks me.

I stand up and look towards the entryway and there he is, Kylo Ren, but without his villainous cape.

“I did, yes.” I responded to him, looking away.

“Did you figure out how to come back?” I hear him ask as I also hear his footsteps coming closer.

I close my eyes as soon as I realized he was right in front of me.

Maybe if I can block him out I can sever this connection he has with me right now. Can I even do that?

“Ahh, you’re trying to kick me out.” I hear him whisper in my ear.

I feel him against my back, he puts his hands on my shoulders and leads them down my arms and holds me there.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily now, Evee.”

I open my eyes and let out a deep breath.

“If you join me I can teach you how to easily block someone out like that.” He whispered with a snap of his gloved fingers.

“But I did it before...why can’t I do it now?” I whispered back.

I feel his breath on my neck, I feel him inhale against my back.

But before he could get another word out, my doorbell rang.

I go to move forward but he’s holding me in his grip, now clutching onto my arms.

“Try tonight.” And with that he disappeared.

Why does he want me back so bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these next few chapters will be taking place in Evee's universe. I'm excited!


	7. "What are you doing to me, Kylo Ren?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I forgot to put this put in the last chapter, italics are going to be for memories and bold will be when they are talking through the Force!

Finally it was the end of the day. I've never wanted a good nights rest so bad.

I get into some pj's and roll into bed, getting comfy. I finally fell asleep and a dream had started.

At least it had to be a dream.

I was lying down in a field, a field of green grass. Tall grass.

I was at peace. Ha, peace. Something I’ve been trying to find these past few days since Kylo Ren has been popping in my house now and then.

I look up at the sky and it was a beautiful blue. Not a cloud in the sky.

Oh my god this is nice.

I look at myself and notice I’m wearing what I wore in the other universe. Is this a dream? Did I maybe zip back to the Star Wars universe? I couldn’t have, I just fell asleep.

Now I’m panicking.

I get up and a warm feeling flows through me, a forced warm feeling almost. It was trying to push down the panic. I take a glance over my shoulder and realize this field goes on for miles. Meaning there’s really no where to run....if I needed to.

The panic arises once again thinking about how there is no escape. I hear a rustling behind me. Before I could turn around I felt a hand on my shoulder and screamed, turning back around to see who it was.

“Kylo Ren? What are you doing in my dream?” I ask, not thinking much about it.

“You call this a dream?” He asked as he pulls out his lightsaber and ignites it.

I take a step back and think about making a run for it.

“Scared of me?” Kylo barks out.

And with that I start running. As I ran through the field, I noticed the sky went gray and clouds appeared turning this peaceful setting into a depressing one. This couldn’t be a dream, no, it has to be a nightmare.

“There’s no where else to go, Evee!” I hear Kylo shout behind me, realizing he’s following at a walking speed.

I continued running till I ran into what felt like a brick wall. I fell down to the ground and looked up, there was nothing there. I reached my hand out and it was stopped by an invisible wall. I really am stuck here with him.

“No where else but the Dark side.” Kylo says from about 10 feet away, swinging his saber into the tall grass, cutting it down.

My heart was pounding in my chest. Fear consuming me as I was thinking, what else could I do?

Tears left my eyes as I screamed, “This isn’t real!”

“You want to test that out?” He yelled back, only 7 feet away from me.

My back was up against the invisible wall, the tears kept falling out of fear.

I close my eyes tight and kept thinking over and over again, this isn’t real.

Next thing I knew the wall disappeared and I was falling backwards, that was until someone grabbed the front of my shirt. I opened my eyes to see Kylo have a hold on my shirt, and I noticed the scenery changed. We were on a cliff now, I look below and see the ocean with rocks at the bottom, if this was real I would be dead.

“What does this mean? Why are you in my dream?!” I question him, trying not to sob.

“Evee, darling, this is a nightmare. Created by yours truly.” He tells me gesturing to himself with the hand not holding my shirt.

“Y-you are doing this? God, you really are a fucking monster.” I growled with a closed jaw. Fear is gone and anger has showed up.

“Join me.” He says, almost determined I would say yes out of fear of almost falling to my death.

My imaginable death that is.

“No. Let go.” I demand, feeling a bit courageous.

Kylos face turns into a frown.

“Your wish is my command, princess.” He spat before letting me go.

As I was falling, I noticed him looking down at me, looking upset I had said no.

I closed my eyes before I hit the waves, but I never felt the impact. I opened my eyes and I was back to laying in the field.

What the fuck is going on?

I sat up looking around, everything was the same as it was when the ‘dream’ first started. The green grass, it being tall, and the blue sky with no clouds.

Before I could stand up, I heard the rustling just like I did the first time. I turn around and it’s Kylo, again.

“What are you doing to me?” I asked, stayed seated in the field.

“Putting you through hell till you learn.” He responded back.

“Or you mean till I join you? I told you the first time that I would never join you and your horrendous cause.” I say before turning back to face forward, away from him.

I hear him move towards me, and the sound of the lightsaber being ignited. I look down at my lap and see his black boots come into view, right in front of me.

“Look at me.” I hear him whisper.

I shake my head and bite my lip, why would he waste his time like this? Does he really have nothing better to do?!

“I said look at me!” Kylo yelled as he kneeled down and grabbed my face, pointing it up at him.

The grip on my jaw was tight, almost as if he could break it in an instant.

“I can keep you in this loop, the Force is wonderful in those ways.” He spat.

“Well...better kick...back and relax, cause...you will be...here for a...while.” I managed to get my words out with his grip on my jaw.

“I don’t understand you. All for a cause that you were just thrown into... for what? Because I killed my father? Because of that traitor? Your sister? She’s not even apart of your real bloodline, and you’d suffer just so she can keep walking?” He asked incredulously.

“She’s done more for me than YOU will ever do, Kylo Ren!” I shouted back.

He turned off his saber and set it down to use his other hand, bringing it up to caress my face.

“I could do so much for you and more.” He whispered so me, staring deep into my eyes.

I couldn’t take the contact so I closed my eyes.

“Imagine the power you and I hold. Imagine putting that together, we would be unstoppable. Think about that.” He kept whispering to me.

He put the hand caressing me on my forehead and put an image in my mind. I saw a girl, no a woman, with a red saber ignited standing alongside a man. That man being Kylo Ren. Her clothes were almost identical to his, but no mask and a dress instead of pants, she was also wearing tights. The hood from the robe was on her head, gloves tight on her hands, and she was covered from head to toe in the color black. Just like Kylo Ren. The image became living when I saw her lift her head to look up to Kylo, and I realized this woman was me. The face was much paler than mine now, almost as if she was an evil Snow White.

Kylo Ren looked down to her and took off her hood. Tucking her hair behind her ear, he whispered to her, “Beautiful.”

Before he did anything else to her, the scene was ripped away from me and I opened my eyes to see Kylo knelt down on the ground in front of me still gripping my chin but he removed his hand from my forehead.

“That and so much more, Evee. Join me.” He urged.

I couldn’t lie she was very-

“Beautiful, she was beautiful.” I blurt out, second guessing myself almost that those words just came out of my mouth.

Kylo Ren smiled hearing my response. This is the first time I’ve ever seen a smile grace his lips.

Before Kylo could speak, I heard something in the distance.

“Evee!”

I try to turn to see who it was, but Kylo kept his grip on my jaw.

“How is she here?” I hear Kylo mumble under his breath.

This can only mean one thing, this person has to be Rey.

I look up at Kylo, and the next thing I know I’m shooting up out of bed, out of breath.

“What the hell?” I whispered to myself.

I saw the clock and it said 7:38 AM. No way I’m going back to sleep after that.

Time to start my day I guess.

As I’m getting ready to go for a morning run I was thinking about my dream. Kylo was in control of it using the Force, making it whatever he wanted. Who knows when I would’ve woke up, he wanted to keep me in a loop for as long as he wanted to. But the fact that he could do that using the Force amazed me. Would I be able to do that? Having the Force and all but in another universe. I couldn’t stop thinking about it as I tied my shoes and headed out the door. Running to my tunes up and down the road might help me out a bit. I looked up at the sky, it was as clear and blue as the sky in my dream.

How about that?

I spent my whole run analyzing my dream and what it meant but it was clearly obvious, he needs me. Wants me is more like it.

I get a text from my mother as I run back up the stairs to my front door, she wants to drop Jack off again tonight. I’m hoping Kylo Ren won’t try to make an appearance but that’s asking for a lot.

And who knows, he could be behind the door.

I open the door and sure as hell, “You’ve got to be kidding me?” I scoffed.

“How was your rest, sleeping beauty?” He asked me.

Smug son of a-

“You’re about to call General Organa a bitch? Shame on you.” He said in a teasing tone.

“Why are you here? Is this apart of the loop? Am I still asleep or some shit? You gonna drop me off a cliff again?” I said sternly while walking up to him, taking my jacket off in the process.

“You asked for it, I simply listened.” Kylo replied.

I scoffed again and kept walking down the hall to my kitchen in need of a glass of water.

I get a glass filled and as I’m drinking it I hear his footsteps coming down the hall.

“Can I not enjoy some water without you bothering me, please?” I hollered out.

The footsteps stopped, but then I heard a voice in my head.

**“I already told you, the Force is wonderful in these ways.”**

I slammed down my glass so hard it shattered on my countertop. Great, another mess to clean. First my hand, now this.

I was so fired up. I stomped into the hallway where he was hanging out.

“Why do you feel the need to antagonize me? You’re just being a brat because I won’t join the fucking dark side? You don’t get everything you want here on Earth, Kylo Ren! Welcome to the real world! Not some fantasyland bullshit with magic powers to move objects with your mind! No fucking laser swords to cut someone’s fucking hand open!” I shouted while also raising the hand he sliced.

At this point he was fuming. The look on his face told me that he wanted to kill someone.

“What? Are YOU upset now too? Get in line. At least you don’t have some six foot something loomy gloomy murderer constantly haunting you until you give in to him. I already have problems of my own, to top it off apparently I can jump between universes. Who can fucking say that?! NO ONE CAN!” I yelled before going back into the kitchen to clean up my mess.

As I scooped up the glass, I noticed one of my cabinet doors flew open. I threw what glass I had in my hands away and close it. Not even a second later another one flies open. As I close that one two more flew open, then three more, and then the rest started opening and slamming shut over and over again.

I put my hands in fists and screamed, things that were in the cabinets flew out onto the kitchen floor and broke, causing the biggest mess I’ve ever had in this house. The cabinets stopped flapping.

“Oh my g-god.” I whisper covering my mouth in shock.

Did....I do that?

I heard the crunch of glass under a boot and I looked up to see Kylo Ren making his way towards me. I moved back till I hit a wall, no where to go now.

He grabbed my upper arms and pushed me, pinning me up against the wall. He leaned down till his lips were ghosting my ear, he whispered, “Kitten has claws.”

I went to punch him and his gloved hand caught my fist and pinned it to his chest. I go for the other one and he repeats the same thing.

I exhale a shaky breath and lock eyes with his. He’s searching for something in me. Is he looking for darkness?

“Did I do that?” I whispered.

Kylo started leaning in.

“You really need someone to show you how to unleash your darker side. I can be the one to do that for you, Evee.” He whispered back to me.

He inched closer, so close that our noses would touch. But before he got to that point, he stopped and just stared into my eyes.

Before I could think, I spoke in a hushed tone, “What are you doing to me, Kylo Ren?”

“Only what you’re letting me do, Kitten.” He whispered so quietly I almost didn’t catch it.

Kylo let go of one of my wrists and brought that hand to my chin to hold my face. He dipped his face into my neck, and I stood still as a statue, not daring to move. He traced his nose along my pulse and up to my jawline. I couldn’t breathe, was this actually happening? Is Kylo going to kiss me? He brushed his lips along mine and my heart started pounding, I felt a little electricity when our lips barely touched, I can only imagine the real deal. He was intoxicating me, I never thought about kissing Kylo Ren, until now.

He slowly pulled away and I glanced up at him, his face held a frown. He closed his eyes, almost like he was listening to something...or someone.

Before I could say anything, he disappeared.

What the hell happened?

~ ☆ ~

It’s later in the day and my mom drops off Jack and asks why I have so many garbage bags filled up in the kitchen. I don’t have the heart to tell her that all my plates, cups, and bowls all shattered so I told her I was spring cleaning even though it’s Fall. After she left Jack and I made a trip to the store to buy more things for my cabinets since all of them broke when they hit the floor. Jack asked if it was apart of the spring cleaning so I went along with it and told him yes.

“Evs, can we go to the toy section?” Jack asked me.

“Of course dude. Anything you wanna get is on me for tonight.” I told him while ruffling his hair.

“No way! Thanks Evee!” He screamed while hugging me tight.

I let out a laugh, “Alright Jackaboy, calm down. Let’s go over there now.”

We make it over to the toy section and he goes wild. Keeps repeating over and over that he doesn’t know what to get. I notice there’s a Star Wars section at the end of the aisle and I wonder over there with my cart. I take a look at all the lightsabers, masks, and action figures. My eyes lock onto a Kylo Ren figure that’s wearing the mask and has the tiny lightsaber. I couldn’t help but scoff. If only he knew he was worshipped by people here in my universe.

“Evee, checking out the Star Wars stuff?” Jack walked up next to me.

“Yeah, couldn’t help it.” I replied back to him.

I found a Chewie figure and smiled. I miss that fuzz ball. I pick up the figure and look at all his features, he even has the bow and everything. I stand there and debate on throwing him in the cart for about two minutes.

Fuck it I’m buying the figure.

I put it in the cart and Jack throws in two lightsabers.

“Whoa, two of them?” I asked him, laughing.

“Yeah, one for me and one for you. I grabbed Luke’s green one and Darth Vader’s. I can leave them at your house. Pretty please?” Jack begged.

“Don’t bother pulling out the puppy eyes cause I agree. We need a set at my house.” I tell him, patting his back.

“Yes! Tonight’s going to be fun!” Jack gushed.

“Now Jack, the real question is popsicles or ice cream?” I ask him.

I’ve never seen his smile grow so big before.

“Evee, you are seriously the best person ever.”

We finally made it home, get our bags, and make it inside. Jack already ran to my kitchen to get the lightsabers out of their packaging. I close the door and lock it behind me, then throwing my keys on the table by the door. Being awake since seven thirty something has me worn out and it’s only 5 o’clock. Well along with Kylo Ren being here and doing...well...what he did earlier had me tired. And when I somehow made my stuff fly out of the cabinets wore me out too. The second I put my bags down on the kitchen counter Jack poked me with one of the lightsabers.

“Come on Evee, let’s fight.” Jack said handing me Luke’s lightsaber.

“Okay, a real quick one and then I gotta put my new plates and stuff away.” I tell him, taking the lightsaber and following him to my living room, where there was space to play.

I flicked my hand down to get the lightsaber out and held it up.

“Ready to kick your butt!” Jack shouted.

“Ohhh it’s on dude!” I shouted back with a smile.

We charged at each other and sparred. Jack jumped on the couch and jumped down slashing downwards. And we played like that for a while.

I started thinking about Rey and her form when she was fighting Kylo Ren. The fierceness she emitted as well, she was awesome that night. I began to wonder how she’s doing. I haven’t talked to her since Kylo showed up when I was reaching out to her the other day. I hope Luke Skywalker finally gave in to helping us out. I can’t imagine how cranky I will be when I go back and he still hasn’t agreed to help...well if I can even go back..

Next thing I know, I’m twirling the lightsaber and spinning around the whole living room. Jack shrieked and dropped to the floor before he could attempt to put a hit on me.

His scream brings me back to the real world, making me think I hurt him.

I dropped down on my knees, “Jack! I’m so sorry are you okay?!”

“That...was..so cool! When did you learn that?!” Jack yelped clapping his hands.

I chuckled and got up, extending a hand out to help him up. He takes my hand and I almost forgot about my bags in the kitchen.

“Oh the popsicles, Jack!” I say dropping my lightsaber, running to the kitchen.

I grab them out of the bags and go to the basement to throw them in my freezer. Every time I have to come down here I’m quick, I may be 23 but I’m still scared of the typical creepy basement. I throw the stuff into the freezer and turn around to see a familiar figure. I almost can’t believe my eyes.

“Rey?” I whisper to myself.

“Evee!” She shouted.

We both run to each other, arms wide. As soon as she’s in my arms, tears spill out of my eyes. I miss her so much.

“Are you crying?” Rey asks me while rubbing my back.

“I just miss you. I’m sorry.” I sniffle and chuckle.

We both pulled away and smiled.

“Well I assume you are here for a reason. What’s up?” I ask her.

“I guess, well, I-...I missed you too. I was thinking about you like you did the other day and here I am. Where am I exactly?” She questions while cracking me up. I realized her time must be slower than mine, being that the last time I talked to her was a week ago.

“We are in the lowest level of my house. Sorry, it looks very creepy in here. I try not to be down here much so it’s just filled with my holiday decorations.” I admit to her, not realizing she probably doesn’t care.

“And also, I think I might break through to Skywalker soon. I’ve been following him around like you said to do-“

“I didn’t say to follow him! It was a joke, Rey. But keep going.” I say, interrupting her.

She continues, “And I think it worked. I just wish you were here for it. Have you tried coming back?”

“Honestly no. Kylo Ren keeps popping in to bother me.” I tell her.

Her face hardens.

“You’re still conversing with him, Evee?” She asks.

“It’s not like I have a choice! I don’t know how to block him out. I don’t have all the capabilities here. He was controlling a dream I had the other night. He threatened to keep it in a loop. I thought you were there-“

“I was! Which brings me to the next thing I’ve been wanting to tell you....I just don’t know how to tell you.” She admitted.

Now feeling very worried I asked, “Rey, you can tell me anything. Just because I’m here shouldn’t stop you.”

She grabbed my hands and said, “Your body is here.”

Confusion written all over my face. What the fuck?

“My body?” I asked.

“Yes. We honestly thought you were dead. But I refused to let them try and...get rid of you. So you are just laying in a hut. The villagers here are taking care of you. We just...need you here, badly.” She told me.

Before I could ask anymore, we heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Evee, are the popsicles okay? You’ve been down here for forever.” The voice of Jack called out.

Rey looked at me in confusion.

“Yes they are fine Jack. I’m sorry I’m taking so long, I’m fixing something down here but go on up and put on a show while I put my stuff away.” I told him.

“Alright, Evee.” Jack responded before going back up the stairs.

“Who’s that?” Rey asked me.

“That’s my little brother Jack. In this universe that is.” I tell her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed it, not wanting to go on. I pulled her in for another hug.

“I’m doing my hardest to get back to you, Rey. Just know that. Hopefully sooner rather than later.” I whispered to her.

She smiled after pulling away, then waved goodbye and disappeared.

A very pleasant surprise for the night. But I already have the dreading feeling that Kylo will probably show up again. Oh joy.


	8. "You're tearing me apart!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a big one, hopefully not too much :)

Jack and I had a fun night. Played some more with the lightsabers, had our popsicles, and I finally put away all my new plates and such after procrastinating about it. It was 10:40 at night and Jack was passed out next to me on my couch. I need to go put him to bed. I picked him up and made my way to his room. Before I got his door open, I heard Jacks voice squeak out, “Do you miss dad sometimes, Evs?”

I look down at him and he’s squinting up at me, waiting for me to say something.

“Of course Jack. Every day.” I responded. I wanted to say more but he needs to go to bed.

I open his door and walk to his bed to lay him down.

“I miss him so much Evee.” Jack mumbled out, sounding sleepy.

I lay him down on his bed and he gets cozy under the covers. I give him a kiss on his forehead and sit up straight.

“Dads watching over you Jack. He knows you miss him so much.” I whisper to him, putting my hands in my lap.

“He’s watching over you too, Evee.” Jack says before his snores start.

I smiled down at him and get up to leave, turning his light off and closing his door so I don’t wake him back up.

“What happened to your father?” I heard a voice from behind me.

I turn around and it’s the same man who’s been on my mind all damn day.

“That’s none of your business. What do you want?” I asked, starting to feel angry.

All he did was stare at me. Come to think of it, that’s just what he does.

“Or are you here to tell me what the show in my kitchen was about?” I brought up.

That’s why this man was on my mind all day.

“I think you know what it was.” He said with a smirk.

I groaned and made my way upstairs. I hear footsteps following me as well. Time to get pissed off again.

I make it into my room and I don’t even bother shutting the door knowing he will still make his way in here. I realized I still haven’t taken my Chewie figure out of its packaging yet so I take him out and get him all set up on my dresser. I miss him so much.

I felt Kylo’s presence behind me.

“Have you tried coming back?” He asked me.

“I haven’t been able to get that far yet. I just found out today that my body stays in the other universe.” I say before I turn around and look up at him.

I put my face in my hands and muffle out, “This is all so...crazy.”

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying not to lose my composure. Still not off the thought of Jack thinking about dad, and now I have Kylo Ren back to bugging the shit out of me.

I sit down on the very edge of my bed, hunched over with my elbows on my knees, looking down at the ground.

“So are you just gonna stand there or what?” I asked looking back at him.

During this whole time he kept his eyes on me. I was surprised he hasn’t tried to go through my stuff and whatnot. Or maybe he already has?

“You seem...troubled.” He stated.

I laughed, “Well no shit. I have you showing up all the time to stress me out, I don’t know why my body stayed with Rey, I had to go buy a whole new stock of plate ware and whatnot, and to top it off my brother asked me if I miss my father.”

Kylo made his was over to my bed and plopped on it, laying down on my pillow with his legs crossed, the tip of his boot almost grazing my back. Jeez, I didn’t realize he was that tall.

“I could give you advice on that...situation, but I’m sure that’s the last thing you want to hear from me.” He told me.

“Yeah, you got that right.” I scoffed.

Like I need advice on loosing my father from the man who killed his. Cold blooded murder.

“I just, haven’t really thought about him in so long. I managed to block out all the bad that’s happened to me in the last 8 years.” I blurted out to him, just about telling him too much.

“What was there to block out?” He asked me.

I turned my head to look at him.

“Are we really just having this conversation? Aren’t you supposed to be making me angry and annoying me or something?” I question, almost laughing at the matter.

He cracked a smile, “I mean I could if you really wanted me to.”

I laughed under my breath and shook my head.

Well, maybe I should get my father off my chest while there’s somebody to talk to about it.

“My father died of cancer 8 years ago, almost 9. This house we are in was his. He left me so so much money, to the point where I don’t think I’ll ever have to work a day in my life here in my universe. I thought about getting a place, a ranch to be honest, out in the middle of nowhere, but I just can’t let go of this house. We haven’t touched his study since he’s been gone. I haven’t walked in there in god knows how long, I just stand there and cry. Now my mom, oh my mother. She was so hurt that my father would just hand all of his money to me. I guess that was in the will, all of it just went to me. She wasn’t mad at me though. But she couldn’t handle being in this house without him, my father. After I was done with school she wanted to sell it but it was left to me in the will so she went and got her own place.” I said, taking a breath.

Not realizing I’ve been talking his ear off I turned to look at him again.

“I’m sorry if this is all too much, I can stop talking. I know what it’s like-“

“No. Keep going.” He said interrupting me.

He genuinely wanted to hear my story. Where did Kylo Ren go, and who is this guy laying in my bed?

“Okay, if you say so. So she left, and I’ve been here alone ever since I was 18. Now Jack I guess lives here too. My mom brings him over when she works really late at night, so I gave him his own room and everything. He’s here 3-4 days out of the week, sometimes more if she picks up an extra shift.” I finished and stood up, walking to my closet to get some pajamas.

“8 years...” I heard him whisper.

I turn around and poke my head out of the closet.

“Yes. He’s been gone for 8 years. And when I met Han, it was like my old man was back up and walking, but in your universe. He was very witty and clever. And so funny. I guess I shouldn’t have attached myself to him cause now I feel like I’m mourning two dads. My father was a great man, and so was yours.” I say, feeling my lip quiver so I retreated back into my closet.

I find some clothes and change while I’m still in the closet and leave my dirty clothes behind. I can get those tomorrow. I walk out and realize he is still there but is now sitting up against the headboard, looking straight ahead at the wall.

“So,” I pause, thinking about what else I could talk about with a chill Kylo Ren, “what’s going on in your universe that I’m currently missing?”

“Just the talks with your sister.” Kylo answers, distracted by me going around my room doing last minute things.

I finish my night routine and walk over to my bed.

“So can I lay down or?” I ask him, hoping he will get up and leave.

He scoots over to the right side of my bed and pats where he just sat.

“You serious? Can I trust you to behave?” I joked with him.

“Why do you ask? Because I didn’t earlier?” He retorted.

“Really Kylo, what was that earlier?” I asked dying to know.

His facade fell, and with a straight face he leaned back up against the headboard, “Just lay down. I won’t touch you...for now.” He mumbled the last part.

I definitely heard the last part but exhaust was starting to hit me so fuck it. I pulled back the covers and hopped in, turning off my lamp before I got comfy. I laid on my right side so I can face him, well his leg I guess.

“Kylo, do you ever think about your dad?” I whisper.

“We are not talking about this.” He stated.

I leaned up on my elbow, “I just spilled everything to you! Can I not get a little something in return?”

“You wouldn’t like my ways of rewards.” He whispered back to me with a look in his eye.

I lay back down not wanting to go any further about that, being tired and all. I flipped over to my left side, away from him. I tucked my arm under my pillow and hoped to knock out soon.

“Why haven’t you been trying to come back?” Kylo asked me.

I sighed and turned my head to look at him, “I’m going to sleep. Ask me that another time.”

“Do you not worry about your sister? Being there without you?” He kept asking.

I ignored his question and closed my eyes. Hoping to be dead to the world, and Kylo Ren. I feel Kylo moving around on my bed, agitating me of course. I was about to turn around again to yell at him until I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me away from my side of the bed.

“Kylo-“

“Sleep.” He whispered in my ear. His breath hitting my ear.

He pulled me up against him and wasn’t letting me go anytime soon.

So I got comfy again and started dozing off.

I muttered out, “Goodnight, Kylo Ren.”

I felt him tuck my hair behind my ear and then I fell asleep.

I was back in the dream field, lying down again.

I groaned knowing that my mind is back in Kylo’s hands. That’s probably the reason why he stayed in my room.

I hear the rustling and I don’t even bother looking towards it. I already know who it was.

“Here to torture me again?” I call out.

“It was on my to do list today.” His voice calls back.

I couldn’t help but huff out a laugh.

“Well I’m here for however long you want me. Go for it.” I tell him sarcastically.

“You don’t want to know what I had planned for tonight.” He says as he sits does next to me.

“Another cliff push? Throw me in lava? Oh, severing my head off with a saber?” I threw out some ideas making him smile.

Damn, again. I got him to smile twice.

“Can’t give away all my tricks.” He mumbles out, looking up at the sky.

I almost got too comfortable when I felt a shift in the dream. Now I was laying on a hard floor and not the grass anymore, Kylo wasn’t with me, but someone else is. I stood up before I heard a voice.

“Is it she? The one with the Force?” I heard the voice ask in the air.

“Who are you? Where am I?” I questioned, starting to panic.

“I cannot wait until you are brought to me, you would be essential to the First Order.” The voice said.

“Are you with the First Order? The Dark Side?” I ask.

“Ahh, so you have a gist of it.” The voice answered.

Not what I was hoping for.

“The Resistance is letting your strength go to waste by letting that Jedi train you. Worthless.”

The person stepped forward. He was bald, half of his face was scarred, and big, morphed almost. But the other half looked like a regular man. I can already tell I need to fear this man dressed in gold, walking towards me.

“We will meet again. Soon.”

And with that I was dropped back into the green field.

Taking a deep breath I sat up, frantically looking around for Kylo.

Was that man apart of the dream state Kylo has me in?

He was dashing across the field towards me. I stood up and made my way over to him, taking deep breaths trying to keep the panic down.

“Was that apart of this shit?” I asked him.

“You disappearing and then dropping out of the sky 20 seconds later? No, absolutely not!” He exclaimed, checking me for any evidence that may tell him where I was.

“T-the man looked freaky as hell. Half of his face was normal and then the other half was, oh my god, horrible.” I told him, not able to hold it in.

He froze in place, almost like I triggered him.

“What man?” He asked in a hush whisper.

“I don’t know. He never gave me his name. He told me that I would be essential to the First Order. That my strength is being wasted being trained for the resistance.” I replied, wondering if Kylo knew who this man was.

I saw Kylo clench his fists, an angry look covered his face.

“Kylo, who was it?” I asked hoping he would tell me.

“You don’t need to know. Not yet at least.” He replied.

The anger was not faltering. I reached out to place my hand on his arm and he grabbed my wrist in lighting speed.

“I wasn’t going to-“

“I have to go.” And with that he disappeared.

Then slowly, the scenery around me disappeared, and then entirely, the dream itself.

And for the rest of the night I was having nightmares about the man in gold. I was trying to escape his clutches each time but nonetheless, he got me every single time. Who was this man and why was Kylo so quick to leave after I told him he popped in my dream?

My eyes shot open and my room was still dark. Still night time. I look over at my clock and the letters say 3:21 AM. Definitely still night time. Too scared to fall back asleep, I play on my phone for a little. I’m never on it, surprisingly for a 23 year old, but in this circumstance if it will keep me awake and away from the man in gold then now it’s getting its use.

But before too long my eyes started feeling heavy and I couldn’t stop the inevitable. I ended up falling back asleep. I was instantly put back into the dream field for a third time that night.

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” I grumbled out as I stood up, looking for Kylo so I could kick his ass. I hated being tossed around like this, especially in my mind.

What I didn’t expect was to hear a little voice in the distance yell out, “Hello?”

“Hello?” I yelled back.

After about 10 seconds the voice yelled back, “Evee?!”

I immediately ran to the voice. It was Jack. Is he here? How is he here?

But wait, what if this is a trick?

I slow down to a stop and see a person in the distance. They make their way over, and the closer they get, the more they look like Jack.

This can’t be real, it has to be Kylo messing with me.

“Evs! You’re in my dream!” Jack shrieks out, running up to me and hugging me.

“Jack?” I whisper.

Jack pulls away and he looks behind me, his jaw dropping.

“No way!” Jack shouts in a whisper.

I turn around and it is of course Kylo.

“What’s going on?” I ask the man in the spotlight.

“Hopefully this will make you feel more...yourself around me.” Kylo responded.

“It’s Kylo Ren!” Jack says pulling on my arm.

Even though I still had more questions for Kylo, I could tell the man didn’t know how to approach this kind of attention, nor did he understand that my brother knew who he was.

“So you’ve told him about me?” Kylo asked me.

“No, see there’s a thing about that...that uh...I will tell you about someday.” I replied to Kylo with a nervous laugh.

Definitely not ready to tell him he’s apart of a very successful movie franchise.

Jack kept tugging on my arm and I finally looked down at him.

“What is it?” I asked Jack.

“My two favorite people are in my dream.” Jack whispered to me.

I could only smile at my little brother, my naive little brother.

“Now only if we had our sabers Evee, we could have even more fun here.” Jack said.

“I know buddy, let’s just enjoy the peace for now. How does that sound?” I ask him.

“Anything you wanna do, Evee.” Jack said before sitting down and patting the spot right next to him.

I look back at Kylo before sitting down and I mouthed a thank you to him.

Maybe this man isn’t as bad as they paint him to be.

But he works for the Dark side, a side I believe to be evil. Maybe life wouldn’t be so bad if I ventured over to a siths ways...wait..why am I even thinking about that?

For a while Jack and I just sat there and watched the ‘dream’ sunset. The whole time I felt Kylo’s eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. What’s his deal with staring all the time? I turn to look at him and he’s still standing behind Jack and I. I pat the space next to me, his face showed me he doesn’t plan on being scary this time around.

He most definitely wasn’t expecting me to tell him to sit down, but he did it anyways.

Once Kylo was situated next to me, I spoke, “See, isn’t it nice when you’re not trying to hassle me?”

He gave me some side eye and I couldn’t help but giggle. If only the Resistance could see me now. I’d be in trouble.

I felt a hand go to my back and I flinched, not prepared for him to lay a hand on me in any way.

“Please tell me if you ever see that man again, Evee.” Kylo whispers to me.

I looked up at him and notice he was staring at the sunset, not at me.

“Why? Who is he?” I asked, almost begging at this point. I need a name for a face like his.

“Evee.” Kylo said in a monotone voice, feeling like it meant he was telling me to hush.

His eyes gazed down to me. They were urging me to agree with him.

He’s always making things difficult.

“Okay.” I muttered, looking back to the sun set.

“Good.” He whispered back, running his hand up my back and neck to tuck in a piece of hair behind my ear.

Whatever side Kylo Ren is showing me is definitely not something I would expect from a man that lives for the dark side. I would almost expect him to kill Jack over and over in front of me in my dream. This almost feels like I’m sitting with a different man, like I’m sitting with-

I felt his hand cup my face, and he turned it to face him. He tilted my head up and our eyes locked on each other’s.

“You’re thinking about me?” He asked quietly.

“It’s just weird.” I mumble out.

“What about it?” He asks again.

“I would never expect someone like you, who is working for the First Order, to be this kind to me after all the times you’ve...just...messed with me.” I finished in a whisper.

“So you’re thinking about the dark side now?” He urges on.

All I could do was stare at his face, not wanting to say my answer. God everyone would be so disappointed in me. The look on Rey’s face if I told her I thought about siding with the enemy. I don’t know what I would do if I ever saw her cry again.

“The one time you do something good, something genuine for me and it has me questioning everything. What are you doing to me, Kylo Ren?” I responded to Kylo.

Seems like those are my famous words at this point. But the question never gets its answer.

I notice Jack’s presence is gone and I turn to look for him, but Kylo brought my face back to look at his.

“No, Evee. What are you doing to me?” I faintly hear Kylo ask me.

Before I could say a word Kylo smashes his lips on mine.

Then the next thing I know I’m jumping up out of bed to the sound of someone pounding on my door.

My heart continued racing as I opened the door.

It was only Jack.

“Evee, I had an awesome dream!” He gushed out.

The time was 9am and I felt like I could totally go back to sleep.

“What was the dream, bud?” I asked, rubbing my eyes and following him out of my room.

“It was you, me, and Kylo Ren.” Jack said, and I stopped walking and realized what happened before I woke up.

He fucking kissed me.

Jack kept going on about the dream and all I could think about was the way his lips felt on mine for the second they were on me. The dream brought me back to when he had me pinned up against my kitchen wall, remembering how much I wanted him to kiss me then. I started to feel funny the more I thought about it. Funny feelings that I haven’t felt in years...oh what do they call it...butterflies?

I’m so fucked.

~☆~

Eventually my mother came and picked up Jack, and said she would be bringing him back later. Finally, a little break.

I walked into my kitchen, planning on making something to eat.

As I opened the fridge door, I was thrown into a vision. I was back on the hard dark floor I was when I met the man in gold. I heard the familiar voice, the voice of the scary looking man. But the other voice I heard shocked me. It was Kylo’s.

“Any reports on the girl?”

“No, Supreme Leader.” The voice of Kylo said.

“We are running out of time. You need to act fast. Threaten whatever she has in that damn universe against her. We need her now. Before her sister is done with Skywalker. She is the one we need to give us the advantage against the last Jedi.”

They are talking about me.

My stomach dropped. Kylo is working with him.

Of course he is working with him. I’m such a fucking idiot. Why did I ever think a kind man could work for the First Order?

Everything he’s done up to this point was lies. All lies. He was trying to get on my good side by having Jack show up in my dream last night, and when I told him about my father.

I should’ve known better. I mean, jeez you should’ve figured that the same man, who you tried to kill in the past, would never help you or want to be closer with you.

Kylo Ren is only using me.

All for this bullshit.

The kiss. Obviously now it means nothing.

The emotions running through my head all at once hurts. It hurts so fucking much.

“She hasn’t been able to come back here. She says she’s tried but really I’ve come to believe she hasn’t.” Kylo told the man.

“Make her.”

And with that I was back in my kitchen. The vision was over.

I feel my eyes begin to water.

God not right now. Please not right now.

I pick up one of my new glass cups, and chuck it at the wall in anger. Watching it shatter into thousands of pieces soothes me somehow, but not completely.

Fuck, why do I have to be so naive?

I have about an hour before Jack comes back over to stay the night again. I need to get a hold on myself.

I clean up my mess and go to my room to sit on my bed. I couldn’t even think straight I was so distraught. I haven’t felt this way since my fathers passing and I swore to never let anyone make me feel like this ever again.

Then all of a sudden I felt a presence.

It was Kylo.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, walking over to me.

“I saw him again.” I said before I could even think about it. I looked down at my hands in my lap, refusing to look at him.

“What happened? What did you see?” He questioned.

“He was talking to someone about me.” After I spoke I could feel him start to tense. Almost like he knew he’s been caught.

“They were talking about how I need to be in your universe before my sister is done with her training. How someone needs to threaten me with something from my universe to get me to try and come back. Does that sound familiar, Kylo Ren?” I spat, standing up and finally taking a look at him.

I haven’t called him by his full name in a while and I could tell that it visibly hurt him.

The look in his eyes was almost saddening. Almost made me not want to yell and scream for what he’s done. His brown eyes made me long to be in his arms. But why? Why would I still want that? Even after I found out he’s been lying to me, I’m a mess.

“His name is Snoke. He’s been...having me visit you.” Kylo confesses.

“Wait, so he sent you to check in on me all the damn time? The man in gold? Snoke?” I ask him, feeling like I couldn’t breathe anymore at this point.

Almost feeling betrayed.

I’m such a fool. In what right state of mind did I think I could trust him?

Anger started coursing through my veins.

“I was never something worth to your cause, i was worth something towards Snoke’s wasn’t I?”

“Evee-“

“Fuck, Kylo. This, this hurts. I really thought, you know, you showing up at my house was something else, something different. But no, it was so Snoke could have you spy on me.”

“It’s not like that-“

“What do you mean ‘it’s not like that’? The proof is all out right now! The dreams, popping in my house almost everyday. I thought I could trust you. I even fucking told you about my father and I don’t dish out that shit to ANYONE else. I really did think about you and being along your side, you know that? God, if only the others could hear me right now, talking with the enemy, thinking about the enemy, and hell even working with the enemy.”

And kissing the enemy.

I stormed out of my room and walked downstairs to the front room. I heard Kylo running after me, trying to stop me from leaving.

“Evee, listen to me-“ Kylo started.

“There’s nothing to listen about. You really almost pulled me over the line of evil. I can’t believe I let you get in my head. All the while you were babysitting me for your Supreme Leader.”

I walk towards my front door with my keys in hand, hoping to just go on a drive around the neighborhood. But then Kylo grabbed my arm and tugged me back into his chest.

“Don’t leave. I can’t talk to you outside of this place.” He whispered to me.

“The softy bullshit won’t work on me either no more, Kylo. And good, that means I can get the hell away from you.” I say as I try to tug myself out of his grip, but he wouldn’t let go.

“Evee, please. Listen to me. It’s more than this! You are-“ He tried to say before I interrupted him.

“Important to the dark side, to Snoke, to the cause, to the First Order, blah blah blah!” I shouted and slammed my keys down on the table.

“Evee, you should know the power you hold by now. Come with me and we can put it to use. I can help you, Snoke can help you, not some old Jedi whose been hiding away for many many years. He’s not one to be trusted, I should know.” Kylo said to me in a hushed tone, probably trying to calm me down.

I rip my arm out of his grip, and that’s when the tears came out.

No One’s POV

“You’re tearing me apart! Is this what you felt like before you murdered your father?! I need to fight alongside Rey but you keep working your way back in! How is it that you do that every-fucking-time?” Evee cried out with a sob.

Kylo didn’t know how to comfort her, he hasn't felt this feeling towards someone else in quite a long time. He blames the light trying to get to him but it's much more than that. He really does care for Evee. Over the last few days he's realized that it has been more than trying to get her towards the dark side. He hasn't forgotten about how her lips felt for the split second they were on his, he wished he hadn't panicked and ended the dream. She is starting to get under his skin in the pleasant way and Snoke will not be happy as soon as he finds out. So Kylo, not knowing how to comfort the poor girl, said, “Thats the dark working inside you.”

Evee dropped to her knees and continued crying. Never has she felt so lost other than her fathers passing, and she thought that was the hardest moment she’s gone through. But now, choosing between the Resistance and the First Order, Light and Dark, she really doesn’t know what to do. Kylo says he senses it, but her heart knows she belongs with Rey, Finn, Poe, and all her other friends who fight for the Resistance.

“Please go. Leave me alone. I don’t need this torment.” Evee croaked out.

She closed her eyes, sobs still racking through her, she couldn’t stop.

She heard footsteps grow closer to her. He’s really asking for it, she thought.

“Kylo, go awa-“ she was interrupted with a hand on her cheek.

A bare hand. No glove.

She opened her eyes to see Kylo Ren on one knee wiping her tears away.

“I really don’t understand you, you know that?” She whispered out to him.

She sniffled and looked down at her lap, seeing her hands are shaky she realizes she’s a bit cold now from crying all her energy out.

She shivers and he notices.

He gets up and grabs her blanket off her couch and wraps her up in it, really throwing a curveball for Evee.

He gets back down on one knee and Evee says barely above a whisper, “How do you go from being evil to sweet in seconds?”

His head tilted before he brought his hand back up to her face, continuing to wipe her tears. Evee fell into his touch and closed her eyes again.

“Because I know what you’re going through. I was in your position once, Evee. Instead of me tormenting you though, it was the Supreme Leader. But I assure you, you will make the right decision.” He told her.

His touch disappeared. Evee opened her bloodshot eyes and Kylo Ren was gone. She felt like she’s been crying for hours.

Evee suddenly remembers that her mother is dropping off Jack in precisely...

Twenty minutes.

She’s gotta pull herself together before then. But for right now she wants to continue sitting on the floor. She doesn’t know why, but she does. Screw cleaning the house, getting the dishes done, and tiding up Jacks room. She needs a break and she’s taking it on the floor.


	9. "What's the magic trick?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I disappeared again, I'm sorry, I had my wisdom teeth taken out and it had me worrying for a while leading up to surgery. But I am doing okay and I'm healing properly so thats what matters! 
> 
> Anything in bold is through the Force, in their head. And anything in italics is meant to be something that was said in the past. Just a reminder!

I get up out of bed and begin to think. Think about how I can get back into the Star Wars universe.

With it being Monday I won’t have Jack till Friday night, meaning I got 4 days to get this shit right.

Or I will lose my mind.

Like I already haven’t.

I sit for a second on my bed and wait to see if I can sense a certain someone in my house, but I felt no connection whatsoever. Alright let’s do this.

I get up and get ready, I mean there’s not much to get ready for since I’m going to a different universe, but oh well.

I hopped in the shower and as the hot water was hitting my body all I could think about was Kylo Ren.

Kylo.

Is it weird to say I missed him?

He hasn’t been around for three days, or since I yelled at him and cried on my knees in front of him. Since he wiped away my tears.

Evee get a grip! He was lying to you this whole time and only wanted you in order to appease his Supreme Leader. It was bullshit, all of it.

I finished up taking a shower and got done getting ready and left my bathroom.

I make my way downstairs and settle in my front room. I sit on the floor and did what was the only answer, I meditated.

Well more so I meditated to my thoughts of the Star Wars universe. I hope this works. It has to, Rey and I need to get Luke to train us.

As I kept meditating all I could think about was the repercussions of going back. I remembered having a horrible headache and passing out from it...but what triggered it?

“You’re trying to come back?”

I opened my eyes and lone behold, it’s Kylo.

“Nothing is sacred anymore.” I scoffed, throwing my head back.

“You could learn how to block out-“ I interrupted him.

“Kylo, I don’t even know what I’m doing. Hell, I didn’t even know that you, from a different universe, could be here using the Force to talk to me!” I start shouting, standing up.

I make my way to the living room but I’m blocked by a arm pulling me back to a chest.

“Please, let me teach you.” He said for what felt like the millionth time.

“How are you going to be able to teach me here? Or if I get back to your universe?” I asked.

“So you’ve thought about it? Learning the Force with me?” He asked me, hope coming through.

I swore that I would be for the Light side till the day I die, but I’ve definitely thought about it the past few days. I also could get this man back to the Light side, back to Leia. I could possibly change the outcome-

I feel a tug on my arm. Kylo turned me to face him.

“Evee, please.” He whispered to me.

I couldn’t help but think about him and I, ruling the galaxy. I couldn’t help but think about going down that path. The Dark Side. How it would upset Rey, Finn, Poe, and especially Leia. How beautiful I would look, from what Kylo showed me. My pale face staring back at him as he leaned in-

Before I could say anything, my head started hurting.

“Oh no.” I gasped, grabbing my head.

“What’s happening?” Kylo asked me, grabbing my shoulder.

I fell to my knees and Kylo followed. The pain was becoming unbearable. This could only mean one thing....it’s happening.

I’m going back.

“Kylo, I’m-.” I tried to tell him but then I blacked out.

No Ones POV

The body of Evee shoots up with a yelp and scares the villagers who were taking care of her that day. Evee went into defense mode but soon remembered what exactly was happening.

“Where is my sister?” She managed to get out with a cough.

One of the villagers opened the door and and ran off to go grab Rey, but Evee wasn’t patient enough and stood up. Immediately she almost crashed to her knees, grabbing the chair next to her to break her fall. Damn these wobbly legs, she thought. Who knew being gone this long would almost render her useless, hopefully she didn’t lose her skill in the Force.

As Evee was pulling herself back up to her feet, the door bursted open.

“Evee!”

“Rey!”

The girls embraced, just about scared to let go, fearing Evee might disappear and her body would crumple to the ground again.

After the hug, Rey gripped Evee’s shoulders, “Can you walk?”

Evee shook her head, “Absolutely not.”

Evee’s POV

“How did you do it?” Rey kept badgering me about getting back into the Star Wars universe.

“I seriously cannot tell you how I did it!” Lie.

“It couldn’t have been that difficult, Evee! We’ve been talking through the Force from two different universes! Seriously, what’s the magic trick?” She asked again.

Thinking of the enemy.

“I guess I just really really...focused on one thing and boom. I’m back.” I say, hopefully it was a good enough answer.

Better than I don’t know.

“I will get you to tell me one day. But for now, we need to start training you.” Rey said tugging me to my feet in the process.

I groaned, absolutely not ready for this.

“Oh you will be fine! Master Skywalker has finally agreed to teaching us the ways of The Force. I will also teach you some combat. Stars knows you need it.” She said and giving me a little elbow to the side.

~☆~

“Evee, you can use this for now.” Rey says as she hands me the blue lightsaber.

“Hey now, this is ours, we share this as far as I know.” I joked with Rey.

“Focus. The Force is no joke from what I’ve figured out, Evee. Now, we will meditate.” Rey announced.

“What? This is the first step?” I groaned.

“Of course, now sit down and focus. Eyes shut, breathing even.”

And I did as she said, also finding peace in the silence. 

“Now, what do you feel Evee?” Rey asked.

“Peace. Immense peace.” I whispered.

“What else?”

“I feel...the life on the island.” I say as I feel the grass in between my fingers.

But as soon as the thought came, it was gone and replaced by a certain man.

** “Evee?”  **

My breath hitched, and Rey noticed.

Rey whispered, “Evee, what is it?”

**“I know you’re there, I sense you. Talk to me. Where are you?”**

I choked out, “Rey, it’s him.”

“Pull back.” I heard Rey demand, but her voice seemed far away.

**“Please, tell me where you are. I need to know that you’re okay, Evee.”**

“Rey!” I yelled out, ripping the grass out of the ground, my head felt like is was being thrown into a blender.

**“Just let me know that you’re okay, love. Are you in trouble?”**

Love?

Rey screamed, “Evee, pull back!”

**“You’re with Rey aren’t you?”**

At this point my eyes are squished shut, my body is on fire trying to get him out of my head, and I felt my body leave the ground. 

**“Evs, I want to help you, tell me where you are?”**

The nickname, only Jack calls me that, what is he doing?

With a scream I broke out of whatever trance I was in and realized I was levitating, but crashed down to the ground. Rey was immediately by my side.

“Are you okay? What did you see? Was it him?”

I calmed my breathing before I spoke.

“He just popped in my head. Only his voice. He was asking me where I was.” I sputtered out. Reys face hardened and she stood up.

“I will have to talk to Master Skywalker about this, I need help on how to teach you on blocking him out.” Rey announced.

“No please don’t! I don’t want him to think I’m working with Kylo in anyway!” I begged Rey. He could turn us away if he knew I was talking to Kylo on a regular basis back in my universe.

“But Evee-“

“No Rey! He could get mad and not help us anymore. I promise I will block him out. I swear!” I kept begging her not to tell Luke.

Her faces showed me that she was unsure, but she knew that that could be a possibility. That Luke could turn us away.

“Okay, I won’t. But stay out of the meditation for now. We cannot let Kylo know that you are back here. Under any circumstance, you got it?” Rey asked me.

“Of course Rey.” I replies sheepishly, knowing that I don’t have any way I can control it.

“Okay then, moving on to lightsaber training, you ready?”

“More than ever.” I say excitedly.

~☆~

And for the rest of the afternoon it was me getting my ass handed to Rey. Luke came to check up on us and showed me some tips and tricks, which astoundingly helped me. He helped me so much that I ended up pinning Rey down to the ground.

“I did it! I won!” I say before standing back up and hopping around happily.

“I wouldn’t celebrate for too long, you still have much to do. Go again.” Luke said.

I helped Rey up and did it all over again, swing, block, block, swing. Then I bent backwards, instead of blocking, effectively missing Reys swing.

“Holy shit that felt like I was in the Matrix!” I shout out, keeping up my stride.

“What’s the Matrix?” I heard Luke ask me.

“Oh, um it’s a film in my universe.” I shouted back to Luke.

The look on his face told me that he had more questions but nevertheless, he kept quiet.

I shoved up on Reys block and knocked her down, again.

“Excellent. I think that’s enough for today.” Luke said before turning away and leaving us there.

I look back to Rey who is breathing very heavily. I hold out my hand to her and she shakes her head.

“No I need another minute, goodness I’m out of breath.” She exasperated, looking upset that she is tired from me knocking her down.

“Now you know how I feel climbing and shit. Being out of shape and all.” I say before forcefully taking her hand and pulling her up.

I look back to where Luke was once standing and observing us.

“Has he always been like that? Just quiet?” I ask her.

“At least he’s helping us, Evee. I wouldn’t question his methods.” Rey mumbled to me before picking up her things and heading to her hut.

Well then. 

I head down the path to my hut and eventually make it in. Before I enter through the door I feel a buzzing sensation in my finger tips. Almost like a warning sign you could say. I turn around and when my eyes rested on Reys hut, the buzzing for stronger. I drop my things and make my way over to her hut.

But before I even made it to her door, I heard her talking. But it wasn't even coming from inside. Where is she?

I tiptoe to the other side and I noticed her on the steps, talking...to herself? There's no way.

"I'd rather not do this now." She says looking down.

Maybe I could use the Force for this? I try to tune in and what I see shocks me.

I see a shirtless Kylo Ren.

"Yeah, me too." He spoke.

I make my way closer to Rey on the stairs, without being seen by her or Kylo Ren.

"Why did you hate your father?" Rey asked.

Kylo turned around and I ducked behind the stone wall. 

"Do you have something, a cowl or something you could put on?" Rey complains to the shirtless Kylo Ren.

I take another peep at them, they are now facing each other.

Rey sighs as Kylo does nothing at her request, then says, "Why did you hate your father? Give me an honest answer."

I could feel Reys anger build, and it started crashing over me, but in sadness at the thought of Han.

"You had a father who loved you! He gave a damn about you!" Rey shouted.

No One's POV

Kylo walked forward to the upset girl and said, "I didn't hate him."

This only angered Rey even more.

"Then why?" She asked him.

"Why what?"

Rey stayed quiet.

"Why what? Say it." Kylo told Rey.

"Why did you...why did you kill him? I don't understand." She finishes before letting out a sob.

Before Kylo could say anything, the both of them heard a sniffle in the distance. 

Who could that be, Kylo thought.

Immediately his mind went to Evee, the older sister. Is she back?

"No? Your parents threw you away like garbage. Evee never truly belonged here." Kylo said to Rey.

"They didn't throw me away and Evee does belong here!" Rey shouted back.

"They did. Regardless if Evee is even really your sister they threw the both of you away. But you can't stop needing them, both your parents and Evee. It's your greatest weakness. Looking for your parents everywhere, even in Han Solo. Even Evee, she looks for her father in Han Solo. But now, you look for them in Skywalker." Kylo told Rey.

Evee didn't want to hear anymore, and took herself out of the talk, she began to cry and she didn't hold it in either.

Rey heard a sob come from behind her and she saw the back of Evee's head above the stone wall. But then she realized if she could hear Evee, so could Kylo.

"The crying, it's not coming from you. Is Evee there?" He asked, hell bent on knowing if Evee is back in their universe or not. He has tried all day to make a connection with the older sister but is pushed away every time. He made it in at one point but was then pushed back out after she screamed and it worried him. It made him wonder if she was in trouble. It made him wonder why he cared so much. 

"Keep my sister out of this." Rey spat at Kylo Ren.

"I was there with your sister. She collapsed and I was kicked out. It was the last time I saw her too. I've been trying to contact her ever since, I made it through once and she wouldn't answer me. But after that, I haven't been able to make it through. I just want to make sure she's okay." Kylo told Rey, and he actually meant it.

"She is most definitely okay. She doesn't need you to check in on her. Evee isn't a child." Rey said.

Hearing her name mentioned made her perk up. They were talking about her now. She wonders what Kylo was saying but didn't have the courage to know what he was saying, so she stayed out of it.

"So she's not here? Back in our universe?" Kylo asked Rey. He really wanted to know.

"No. She's not. And I don't know when she would be coming back either." Rey said, hoping he would stop asking about her sister, now knowing that Evee is only a few feet away.

Kylo closed his eyes for a moment, frustrated. Frustrated that he still doesn't know what happened to Evee after he was kicked out of her house through the Force.

But nonetheless, he came to talk to Rey.

"Did Skywalker tell you what happened that night?" Kylo asked, getting back to the conversation at hand.

"Yes." Rey spat at him.

Kylo observed her face, and he realized Skywalker lied to her.

"No." And Kylo went on to explain to Rey what really happened.

As he finishes the story, he senses another person nearby. Was it Skywalker? Or was it...Evee?

Rey broke his train of thought, "Liar."

Kylo walked closer to Rey and said, "Let the past die. Kill it if you have to. That's the only way to become who you were meant to be."

And then the connection was severed. Rey turned around to where the crying was coming from.

Evee.

She rushed over to her behind the stone wall and got down on her knees to console her.

"That fucking asshole." Evee mumbled into Rey's shirt.

"Evee, he is not worth our time." Rey said to her older sister.

Evee's POV

"I heard my name. what did he want?" I asked her.

"He was checking to see if you were here. He has been doing that every time he would talk with me." Rey responded.

"Wow, he really is invested." I mumble to myself.

"More than invested." I hear Rey whisper.

"What?" I ask wanting her to repeat herself louder.

"Let me show you something." Rey said and extended her hand to touch my forehead.

Then I was hit with a vision.

No Ones POV

Rey soon realized she was in the presence of Kylo Ren yet again.

“Why is the Force connecting us? You, your sister, and I.” Kylo asked.

Rey couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“Murderous snake. You’re too late. You lost. We found Skywalker.” She fired back.

“Did he tell you what happened?” Kylo asked after a pause.

Rey didn’t answer.

“The night I destroyed his temple, did he tell you why?” Kylo continued.

“I know everything I need to know about you.” Rey shot back.

Kylo only walked closer, and closer.

“You do?” He asked. 

Rey yet again didn’t answer, but that was all he needed.

“Ah you do.” He whispered.

Reys breathing was getting heavy, she needs to pull out of whatever this is and continue on with her day, she shouldn’t be talking to this man.

“You have that look in your eyes. Similar to your sisters when we were in the forest. When she called me a monster.” Kylo said.

He hears the distinct line in the distance.

_ “I will NEVER tell you, you monster." _

“Where is she?” Kylo added on.

“Evee is...not here.” Rey stuttered.

“But how? I saw her...almost as if she’s in another-“

“Universe.” Rey said cutting him off.

“Another universe.” He whispered back.

Rey noticed Kylo couldn’t help but keep talking about the older sibling. Almost as if he wanted to know more. 

“Is she okay? Will she be able to come back?” Kylo asked Rey.

“My sister is capable of finding her own way back. She does not need me and most certainly does not need you to make it back into our universe. The last person she needs to be talking to is you.” Rey spat.

“I’ll find out eventually. You’re forgetting I can talk to her this way too. I will see her whether you like it or not. This could be her chance to realize which side she truly belongs on.” Kylo spoke with a smirk. 

Rey stayed silent, having no comeback or anything to shout at him.

“Evee will see what her true power means to the dark side, and I will be there to help her along the way. Not some old Jedi. The way it should be.” Kylo added, which only fueled Reys anger even more.

“You are a monster.” Rey spoke out.

Kylo’s smirk left his face and was replaced with a frown.

“Yes I am.” 

A wave crashed on Reys side of the talk and Kylo Ren felt it, causing Rey to end the connection.

Evees POV

As soon as she took her hand off my forehead, it was over.

“He wouldn’t stop asking you too if I could come back?” I questioned Rey.

“Evee, do you know what he did?” Rey asked me, not answering my question.

“What do you mean?” I ask back, confused.

Rey put her hand on my forehead again and what I was shown was new.

A boy in white was laying on a cot like bed, Luke Skywalker standing over him. Luke thoughts were the loudest thing in that room. Bens thoughts for the dark side is what clouded his mind, Luke had to do something about it. He had to confront him. But before anything could happen, Ben woke up to see Luke hovering above him. 

“BEN!” Luke shouted before Ben brought down the roof onto both of them.

I felt tears rush to my eyes as I saw the destruction and death that Rey played for me. It broke my heart that Luke thought this was his fault. 

The vision was over and I opened my eyes, my glossy eyes. 

“How dare he? Kylo Ren makes it seem like it was easy getting himself to where he is today! He wants me there alongside him as well. And Luke thinks it’s his own fault? No wonder he is so closed off.” I say throwing my hands in the air.

“This is why we need you to stay quiet. Do not connect with him, do not speak to him, and most certainly do not let him know your location. You need to be protected, he will do anything to get you in his grasp, along with Luke Skywalker.” Rey tells me.

“Say no more.” I whispered to her. 

“Good.” She said while getting up.

Before Rey left me, I felt her arms wrap around me.

As she was rubbing my back, I pick pocketed the lightsaber off of her, hoping it wouldn’t get me into too much trouble. 

I successfully got it off her belt and after she broke away from the hug, I put my hands behind my back so she wouldn’t see it.

“Get some sleep.” She said before leaving me.

Instead of saying goodnight I immediately made my way back to my hut, I wanted to practice some more with the lightsaber.

No Ones POV

Rey realized how selfish it was that she only showed what Luke showed her, and not what Kylo Ren told her. 

Evee is too close with the enemy. Rey could lose her to Kylo Ren, and that’s the last thing she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNNNND shes back!!! :)


	10. “I’m not very fond of games”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I try to wait at least a week before posting another chapter but I really couldn't wait to post this one}
> 
> So this one might be a bit confusing, bear with me here. But basically We are gonna pretend it's going to take a whole day for Rey when shes in the hole trying to see her parents and whatnot. But enjoy!
> 
> Italics are past things! (i really couldn't think of anything else to say except for things, jesuschrist)
> 
> ALSO the spacing is hella weird, i am typing on my notes app on my iPhone and I'm typing on my computer :(

I get back to my hut and began using the lightsaber.

I only got a few swings in before I was hit with the memory of fighting Kylo in the snowy woods.

_"I will fucking end you."_

_"I'd like to see you try."_

Back then I had no knowledge on how to properly fight with this thing. All I had was a toy lightsaber as experience for crying out loud.

But then my mind went to his negotiation, him wanting me on the dark side.

_"You and I. We would make a great team."_

At the time I thought he was batshit crazy.

_"If you join me, we could rule the First Order, and eventually the galaxy. Together."_

But now, I would question my own thoughts, my feelings. All because of one man. 

Suddenly I felt out of place. I blinked and realized I was not in my hut anymore.

Before I even knew where I was, I heard Him. He was yelling and screaming, cursing at Snoke for his interest in....me.

So I kept reaching out and I finally saw him, my surroundings were turning into his.

“Kylo?” I whispered, realizing that since I was thinking of him I appeared in his living quarters.

“Evee.” I hear him mumble under his breath.

  
I noticed his desk was in smithereens. Looks like it was done with a lightsaber. 

He looks like he’s still fuming.

“M-m-maybe I should go.” I stumbled my words, scared as hell that the desk could be me if I don’t get out of here.

“Wait.” I heard from across the room.

He turns around and immediately catches my eyes.

“Are you here?” Kylo asked me.

“What do you mean? Physically? No-“ I was interrupted.

“No. Are you in this universe?” He finished with a whisper.

“Why?” 

“Because I need to know. I can’t see your surroundings, which is strange. Why...won’t you let me see?” He asked while walking towards me, saber in hand which was still ignited. 

My fear of him seeing I was on the same island as Rey must’ve boosted my ability to keep him from seeing my surroundings.

I gulped, “I-I don’t know what you mean.”

“You’re sister was able to block me, you not so much. And all of a sudden you can...where are you?” He demanded of me with a strong voice.

I take a few steps back, feeling like this could go wrong. But then I felt the cool metal attached on my hip hidden under my jacket. The lightsaber. Forgot I snuck it away from Rey.

“Come on now. I’m not very fond of games.” He says while swinging his lightsaber back and forth. 

I reach behind my back for the saber on my belt, hand ready on the button.

“Please put that away.” My voice comes out as a squeak. That’s not very intimidating.

He chuckles, “And why should I do that?”

I take my saber off my belt and ignite it, Kylo’s smirk leaving his face as soon as I reveal it.

“Because then I gotta pull mine out, and then this will escalate pretty quickly.” I explain, and not even a beat later, he swings at me. 

“See what I mean?” I ask as I jump back away from his fiery saber.

I swing back but bigger, catching him off guard, and I keep it going. Even though he blocks every single one I’m throwing at him, he is still in shock. Who knew only one day with Luke and Rey would give me the power to make Kylo Ren speechless?

Eventually I stop and use the Force to push him back into his bed, surprising him. He leans up on his elbows to look at me.

“So you are here?” He says as he turns his saber off. 

I huff and turn mine off as well, putting it back on my belt. 

“Take a guess.” I bluntly said, tired.

Before he could say anything I spoke up again.

“Rey lied to you, if it wasn’t that obvious. They are trying to protect me from you and the dark side. You not knowing I’m here was the best way to go. I didn’t know thinking about you would bring me literally to you, so I fucked everything up.” I blabbered to him.

He scoffed, “They are trying to protect you from me? Who is they? Skywalker? Funny, Skywalker protecting you means nothing. He was trying to protect me from the dark side...only to attempt to murder me in my sleep.” 

I could not believe what I was hearing. Did he just say Luke tried to kill him?

“Luke..h-he tried to kill you?” I stuttered.

“Yes. Someone who you thought was a legend to the galaxy and with the Force tried to kill me. How does that make you feel?” He asked me.

All I could do was whisper out, “Confused.”

Was this true? Luke really tried to kill him...?

“You could be next, Evee. And you don’t even know it. I truly do worry for you, but I guess you’ll have to figure that out on your own.” He spat.

I stand there as he sits up on his bed, with tears brimming my eyes.

“The darkness within you, it is strong is it not? If he finds out that it’s powerful within you, there’s no promises what he might do.” Kylo says.

I turn around before he can see the tears fall, I can’t show him weakness.

I hear him stand up and say, “So you were thinking about me?”

God, I feel like I’m in the deepest hole ever and I can’t climb out. I have to get out of here.

“I guess so.” I say before disappearing.

I open my eyes and I’m back in the hut, but with another person.

An angry Rey.

“Who were you just talking to?” Rey demanded.

“Rey-“ 

“Answer me!” Rey shouted.

I frowned, knowing I got caught. She held out her hand, knowing what I have and that I should hand it over. I took the lightsaber off my belt and she snagged it out of my hand. 

“You saw Kylo Ren, didn’t you?” She asked in anger.

I looked down to the floor. I was caught red handed.

“Are you serious? We are trying to protect you! We can’t protect you if you are talking to him! I cannot bel-“

“I didn’t know! I didn’t fucking know that thinking about him would take me straight to him!” I yelled, interrupting Rey.

I huffed and sat in the stone chair in the hut. 

I put my hands in my lap, “He reaches out to me twenty four seven. That’s all that he did when I was in my universe. I think I only talked to you maybe three times while he’s popped in unannounced more than that. I’m sorry Rey. I really let you and Master Skywalker down. I don’t know what I’m doing. I still don’t know why I’m even here in this world.” I blurted out.

Rey walked over to me and knelt down. She took both of my hands and placed them on the lightsaber, then hers covered mine.

“You belong here with me, Evee.” Rey whispered out. 

I looked down at her and frowned, “Who’s to say I don’t disappear again tomorrow?”

“It doesn’t matter, because as long as you drop out next to me, you come right back next to me. You’re my sister, Evee. We protect each other. It’s what we need to do.” She  said to me.

Remembering what Kylo told me about Luke, I squeezed her hands to get her attention.

“Rey, there’s something I really need to tell you.” I urged.

“Yes, tell me. What is it?” She questioned.

I open my mouth and Luke Skywalker opens up my door and walks in. Dammit.

“Is everything okay in here?” He asked us.

“Yes. I was talking to Evee about her lightsaber training. We just got into an argument was all.” Rey replies to him.

Thank god she didn’t rat me out to Luke.

“Okay. Evee should definitely continue with her training tomorrow morning. Until then, goodnight ladies.” Luke added before leaving the hut.

That was close.

“You need sleep, Evee.” Rey said as she put her hand on my face.

“Rey we got it all wrong.” I whispered out to her.

“Tell me in the morning. We still have much to do.” Rey explained before she gave me a hug and left my hut.

~☆~

Another day went by and I felt conflict in wanting to tell Rey Kylo's side of the story. What if she wouldn't believe me? What if Kylo was lying to me in hopes that I would join him? All this stress was being let out through training, but it didn't help the fact that I needed to talk to someone about the new information.

"Working hard?" I hear the voice of Luke Skywalker call out to me.

Is this a sign? Do I maybe need to talk to him about it before I go and tell Rey?

"Doing my best." I call back out to him as I continue to swing at the air.

"Evee, could you please come to my hut. I have something I want to give you." He yelled out to me.

What could it be?

"Of course." I tell him and gather my stuff together to put in my backpack.

I followed him up the steps to his hut while wondering about what he could be giving me, but before I could think any further about it, we made it to his hut.

"A day ago, when I saw you sparring with Rey, I realized I could finally pass something down to someone. That someone being you." He started off.

He turned around to his bench and I saw him take is necklace off and place whatever was on the chain into something. What was he giving me?

“So you and your sister don’t have to keep sharing the same lightsaber, I figured I would give this one a good home.” 

He holds out an object that I’ve seen on screen many, many times. I couldn’t help but fan girl inside.

It’s Luke’s green lightsaber.

“This...this is yours? But, why?” 

“I’ve always carried my kyber crystal around my neck after an...unfortunate occurrence. But now I have found someone who will take better care of it than I will. And that person is you, Evee. You trust in the ways of the Force, and want to defeat the dark side at its source. You deserve a green lightsaber.”

He motions for me to take it and as soon as it touches my hands, it felt like it belonged in my grasp. I ignite it and could not stop staring at the mesmerizing green hue. It’s beautiful.

“Thank you, Master Skywalker. This is amazing.” I gushed out.

Luke smiled and patted me on the shoulder then looked like he zoned out hard.

No One’s POV

As soon as Luke touches Evee’s shoulder, he was sent into a vision of Evee fighting alongside Kylo Ren. His green saber was replaced with a red one, the hilt all black, and the crackling red saber buzzing with life. He noticed Evee donned in all black from head to toe. She was pale, almost dead looking. 

This Evee was not the same bright and happy one that was in front of him just seconds ago. What would be the cause of this? And how can Luke prevent it? The last thing he needs is to be reminded of how he thought about killing his nephew. He would never try to kill Evee...right? It would go against everything he preached for but now, he doesn’t want anything to do with the Jedi ways. Other than helping these two girls defeat Kylo Ren. 

Luke was sent back to the present, Evee was still holding the ignited green saber, staring at him with worry etched on her face.

“Master Skywalker, are you alright?” She asked, very concerned.

Luke took a moment to catch his breath, and relax. The information he was given is vital, and he should sleep on it.

“Yes, Evee. I’m sorry but you must go, it has been a long day.” And with that she left, confused as ever.

Evee couldn’t help but wonder if she did something wrong, or said something wrong. But she didn’t ponder on it for too long, she was excited to be bestowed with THE Luke Skywalker lightsaber.

Wait until Rey sees this Evee thought.

Evee's POV

I have yet to see Rey today and that was a bit concerning, being that I still wanted to tell her about what happened when I talked with Kylo. 

I walk along a channel of water on the island and the more I kept staring at it, the more I wanted to get in.

Why not?

I peeled off my shirt and pants and I hopped into the little channel of water, just to get somewhat clean. It felt like I was sweating buckets out here combat training, but Rey did swear I would get some muscles on me...hopefully.

I dive under to get my hair wet and resurface. I enjoy the peace while I had it, because eventually I felt someone’s eyes on me. And I already knew who it was without opening mine.

“Spying on me now?” I call out.

“Just visiting is what I would call it.” The voice of Kylo shouts back.

I open my eyes and he’s sitting on the edge of the rocks by the water, just staring.

“I’d say get in, but...” I joke with him.

I noticed a look in his eyes, like he was relieved.

“It’s nice to actually see your surroundings.” He mumbles to me.

Ahh, that's why he's relieved.

I swim to where he his sitting and keep myself afloat.

“My sister has taught me how to do all that fun stuff now. Soon I won’t have to think twice about it.” I told him happily.

“She can’t teach you your full capabilities like I could.” He said to me while looking down at me.

“Well they are doing what they can to help me reach my full abilities.” I tell Kylo.

His face scrunches up in disgust.

“Ahh, Skywalker. With a path to the dark laid out in front of you, you are not safe here.” He tells me.

Not safe?

“Safer than being with The First Order.” I fire back.

“You aren’t somewhat upset that Luke Skywalker can kill you at any given moment just because you have a future path with the Dark side?” I hear Kylo ask me.

I whip my head over to him and I notice he was looking me up and down, but I wasn’t going to ignore what he said.

“What do you mean, Kylo?” I ask.

“Oh come on, I’m not sugar coating it. You heard me. He will try to kill you Evee. Just like how he tried to kill me.” Kylo said and stood up.

I stand up in the water, it only covering right above my chest. 

“I trust that Master Skywalker will trust me.” I shout to Kylo.

“Trust means nothing!” He yelled back at me.

“So you wouldn’t want me to trust you? Or trust the fact that Skywalker tried to kill you?” I question.

Kylo turned away from me, seems like he was ready to be done with this conversation.

“I want you alive, Evee. Not dead. That would do me no good.” He whispered loud enough for me to hear.

I felt my heart crack a bit hearing him say that.

“Oh! That’s right. I almost forgot, you just want me for your stupid cause, and your horrible supreme leader.-“ I turn away from his back, swimming to the other side of the channel where my bag and clothes were.

“-Count me out, Kylo Ren.” I say before getting out of the water and getting dressed.

I’m too angry to wait and dry. I want to get away from him. But as I get dressed, I feel his eyes scan me up and down. Now is not the fucking time, Kylo Ren.

As I put on my bag, I can hear his footsteps. I wish I could catch a break from this man.

“You absolutely knew that is not what I meant.” Kylo snapped.

“Really, because I found out the truth back in my universe. I know your ultimate motive. Get me to the Supreme Leader and get me to the Dark side. I’m no fool, Kylo Ren. For the short amount of time I’ve known you, I almost got you down like the back of my hand.” I sneered and began to walk away.

I hear him shout my name but kept walking. I can’t stand the sound of him anymore. 

I can’t look into his eyes without feeling the things I feel for him. All because of some kiss.

I feel the bond slowly dissipate, signaling that he is gone. I find a rock and sit down, I take a deep breath. What if Luke finds out and really does try to kill me? He already doesn’t want the Jedi lineage to continue, I could ruin it all in his eyes. 

I definitely need to talk to Luke about this, maybe he can clear this up for me.

~☆~

The day turned into the night and I still haven't seen Rey. This is very unusual of her being that she wouldn't leave my side since I've gotten back from my universe. I would go and find her after I have talked to Skywalker.

I leave my lightsaber in my hut and head out to meet with Master Skywalker.

What would I even say to him? I wouldn't be like, I know you tried to kill your nephew.

What the hell do I say?

I eventually got to his hut and stood in front of the door, my hand was raised to knock but I couldn't find the willpower to do so yet.

But not a beat later and the door opened.

"Yes Evee?" Skywalker asked.

"Master Skywalker, I have a question." I peeped out.

He gave me a look as to signal me to continue.

"So, uh, I found out something terrible, horrible even, and it was...let's just say told differently by another person to make themselves not look bad. What should I do to tell someone?" I asked, probably looking like I was about to have a stroke.

Luke looked at me like I was crazy, but I already started feeling the weight begin to leave my chest.

"That is..almost oddly specific. What's the story?" He asked me.

Shit.

"I don't know if I should say..." I trailed off.

"Well Evee, you came here to tell me so just tell me." He said almost sounding agitated.

Before I could think about how to bring it up, I blurted out, "I know what you did."

His face held no emotion. 

"Come again?" He asked me to repeat.

I gulped, "I know what you did, or was going to do, to Kylo Ren."

Luke's face began to give off waves of anger. 

"Who told you? How did you find out?" He asked very quietly.

"Well, here's the thing, two nights ago...I...appeared to Kylo Ren and he....told me." I stuttered out.

Luke now looked like he was going to explode in anger.

He pulled me inside his hut.

"I knew there was something dark in you after I gave you my lightsaber. I saw you fighting alongside that...monster. Fighting in the name of the dark side! I see some light in you but my nephew...oh Ben..my nephew's mind was already tainted by Snoke. There was nothing I could do...I didn't want to kill him. Now you, every time I've meditated my mind always goes back to the snippet I have of you fighting alongside Him. I failed him, I don't want to fail you...but what else can I do?" Luke yelled.

_"You could be next, Evee. And you don't even know it."_

_"He will try to kill you, Evee. Just like how he tried to kill me."_

Kylo's words kept repeating in my mind.

"This was a mistake, I should've told my sister." I mumbled.

Now's the time before he tries to assassinate your ass!

I turn to his door and make a run for it, leaving the door open in the process. I heard Luke yell out for me but I ignored it, I had to find Rey and tell her everything while I could. She deserves to know the full truth.

"REY!" I screamed.

No Ones POV

The two were sitting across from each other when they heard the scream. Rey could've sworn it was her name being yelled, and Kylo knew it was Evee's voice.

Something is wrong, they thought.

Evee's POV

I ran across the way, the hardest I've ran in my life. Thank the gods I haven't tripped or fallen then Luke probably would've caught up to me and-

Before I could finish the thought I busted into Rey's hut and what I saw I could not believe I was seeing.

Rey and Kylo Ren, sat across from each other, hands touching, staring at me.

No Ones POV

"What?" Evee whispered to herself.

She almost felt a bit...sad. She hasn't seen Rey all day and she was upset with Kylo from their talk earlier.

But seeing them like this, almost holding hands, made her oh so very sad.

"Evee-" Kylo began to say before the door was slammed open behind Evee. 

Luke Skywalker. 

Evee already knew what was about to go down.

"STOP!" Luke yelled out and held his hand up towards the pair.

Evee thought there was a way he could harm Kylo, so she jumped and reached for Luke's arm, but was pushed by the Force across the room and into the wall by Kylo, and was knocked out cold.

Luke brought down the walls of the hut, and now Evee was covered in rubble.

Kylo sprang up to Evee's rescue.

"Get away from her!" His uncle yelled out, but Kylo ignored it and used the Force to move the stones off of her and he noticed there was blood trailing down her forehead.

Rey is already onto confronting Luke about what really happened. Kylo wishes he knew where the fuck they were so he could truly help out Evee. He kneels down and wipes the blood away from her face with his gloved hand.

He felt her emotions when she walked into the hut....she felt hurt. If she were awake he could explain everything to her, from what he said earlier today to why him and Rey were alone together, but that's not the case. His uncle had to go and almost kill the girl. The moment he sees his uncle in person, he will not hesitate to end his life.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead before disappearing back to wherever he was.

And Kylo Ren sat there, in his room, thinking about how much he wishes Evee was in his arms, and how he would do anything to have it that way.


End file.
